


Y SÍ... ¿NO SOY LA MEJOR OPCIÓN?

by MakioIn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, HARD, M/M, Takaenno, Yaoi, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakioIn/pseuds/MakioIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA OBRA PERTENECEN A HARUICHI FURADATE. A EXCEPCIÓN DE YOSHIDDA IKKI Y DEMÁS MIEMBROS NUEVOS DEL CLUB.<br/>La amistad de Tadashi y Kei parecia que fuera a ser inmarcesible, pues parecía ser su destino el estar siempre juntos; claro, todos veían a Yamaguchi como el perro fiel de Tsukishima, pero lo cierto es que los dos se tenían un gran aprecio, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran.<br/>El primer amor, es algo que no puede ser definido: la alegría, la tristeza, felicidad, dolor, celos, mentiras, soledad y sin fin de emociones que provoca estar enamorado. ¡Oh, malditos aquellos que tienen la suerte de encontrarlo. Bendita la dicha de los que no han conocido los deleites de la desesperación!<br/>Pero ellos no son los únicos deseosos de ser amados, habrá quienes luchen en contra de eso que llaman destino; aquel tercero interesado que cambiara el orden natural de la relación entre nuestro dúo predilecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El ADIÓS PARA UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_Estaban en las nacionales, por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo habían logrado pararse en la cancha de las nacionales y se enfrentarían a las escuelas fuertes de todas las prefecturas. Todo había sido tan duro, y los de tercero tenían un rostro deslumbrante, era la primera vez que ellos pisaban ese escenario, también sería su último juego de la preparatoria, aunque sabían que cualquier cosa podía pasar tenían una fortaleza en la mirada. Principalmente Daichi después de todo era el capitán y tenía confianza en su equipo, todos se habían preparado para ello._

_Pero por desgracia no podrían celebrar la batalla del basurero, pues Nekoma había perdido contra Fukurodani; todos sus sets habían resultado en deuce y sin duda ninguno quería perder, pero Bokuto los supero, logro vencer el bloqueo de Kuroo y la recepción de todo el equipo. Ahora eso estaba de lado, por supuesto que habrían querido enfrentarse a Nekoma pero sería en otra ocasión, aunque claro, con nuevos integrantes, ya habría oportunidad para pensar en ello después, primero tendrían que enfrentarse con buenos equipos y entre ellos estaban el primer y segundo lugar a nivel nacional de re-matadores estrella._

_Estaban ansiosos y deseosos de demostrar que merecían estar en ese lugar. Lucharon con todo durante esos días, aunque Karasuno había hecho ruido de su sorprendente retorno realmente no eran favoritos a ganar y muchos dudaban de que eso fuera a pasar después de todo muchas escuelas habían estado reiteradamente en aquel lugar, era la primera vez de Karasuno después de muchos años, pasaron a semifinales y su equipo contrincante era Fukurodani, eso sin duda los tenia emocionados._

_Karasuno había sorprendido al público, los ataques rápidos de Hinata, la capacidad de Kageyama, el bloqueo de Tsukishima y los servicios de Yamaguchi, sin duda los primeros eran el tema del día de la audiencia, ya que varias escuelas contaban con jugadores principales de segundo y tercer año. Pero los de segundo y tercero no se quedaban atrás, pues en ellos estaba la experiencia, los de segundo eran sin duda la fuerza emocional del equipo con su gran energía, ya que Tanaka y Nagoya no se rendirían tan fácilmente; pero los de tercero eran la base de todo, la confianza del equipo residía en ellos, si aún jugaban Daichi, Asahi y eventualmente Suga; aunque cada partido fuera el último para estos chicos; estaban seguros de que podrían hacerlo._

_Ukai lo sabia, es por eso que había metido a Suga en el segundo set completo para que disfrutara de su último año, se había esforzado sin duda, mejoro en esos últimos meses así que era más porque creían en su fuerza que por compasión, todos ellos se merecían pisar la cancha; aunque perdieron ese set pero los puntos de diferencia se habían mantenido estáticos ya que iban bastante a la par; el siguiente Kageyama había logrado mandar unos pases para Hinata que no fueron capaces de ser bloqueados, después de todo la euforia los tenía en un punto alto de agilidad y reflejos, el tercero había sido todo suyo, el siguiente también había sido para Karasuno gracias al trabajo de todos pudieron tomar desprevenidos a sus contrarios, los partidos que habían tenido con anterioridad, sin duda habían hecho mejorar sus percepciones, después de todo se enfrentaban a nivel nacional, no podían quedar rezagados. Aunque por desgracia el último set llegaron a deuce, ambos estaban cansados y el sudor empapaba los uniformes, miradas feroces llegaban a intercambiarse cuando uno de los dos anotaba. Perdieron contra Bokuto y sus compañeros; fueron un enemigo fuerte, habían acabado, pues ya no serían los número uno, la frustración se veía en su rostro, aunque pudieron tomar unos sets no había sido suficiente._

_Sin duda estaban deshechos, en especial Daichi, Suga y Asahi, pero ahora no era el momento de mostrarse derrotados, después de todo aún tenían un partido, se enfrentarían a la segunda mejor escuela que había perdido contra la primera, sin duda Bokuto la tendría difícil, bueno no es como si ellos lo tuvieran sencillo. Lo lograron, esta vez lo consiguieron, aunque estuvieran agotados mentalmente; todos los de primero estaban desbordantes, ese sería el último partido para algunos y tal vez no pudieron conseguir el primer lugar como lo soñaban. Pero por lo menos querían ser capaces de regalarles el juego, de que disfrutaran esa victoria; se veían motivados y lleno a todo de una extraña euforia, fue un partido intenso y el público paraba animando a ambos de igual manera. Al parecer la energía de los muchachos había alzado el espíritu, ganaron. Podía verse en cada uno de ellos el cansancio pero aun así celebraron; querían llegar más lejos, lo querían de verdad y no se conformarían con el tercer lugar eso estaba claro, pero los de tercero tendrían que buscar su oportunidad en un nuevo equipo, aun así estaban orgullosos de lo que habían logrado. Karasuno ya no eran contrincante sin alas, de ahora en adelante tenían un futuro y más peleas que enfrentar. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con todos los ganadores, otra vez ellos quedaron en primer lugar, sin duda su As era sorprendente._

_Bokuto mostraba una cara frustrada y de depresión, su equipo hacia lo mejor para mantener su moral en alto; mientras que Karasuno se mostraba dignamente y con orgullo humilde por poder postrarse en el pódium, ya llegaría el día en que estuvieran más alto que nadie._

_\- por un momento creí que le darían su merecido a Bokuto - sonriendo tan astuta-mente se encontraba Kuroo en la salida junto a Kenma quien solo movió la cabeza para saludar a todos._

_\- yo creí que sería a ustedes a quien haríamos morder el polvo - respondió Daichi, devolviéndosela por completo._

_\- sí, supongo que nuestra pelea nunca podrá ser Capitán. Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme seriamente contigo - extendió su mano para poder estrecharla con Daichi el cual correspondió._

_\- es frustrante no ser yo parte de los que le ganen a Nekoma, pero ten por seguro que tienen unos fuertes contrincantes._

_Miro hacia atrás y los de años menores solo lo miraron con una sonrisa. Luego volteo a ver a sus compañeros los cuales sólo asintieron_

_\- ellos aprendieron a ganar y retomar el vuelo cada vez._

_\- eso es cierto, sobre todo porque pueden confiar en sus compañeros – Suga había puesto un brazo en el hombro del capitán y con una radiante sonrisa. Asahi también se había unido._

_Tal vez sería su despedida, pero no el adiós para el equipo Karasuno, después de todo habían forjado cimientos difíciles de romper, se quedarían en la memoria de aquellos que pudieron despegar de nuevo._

_Se despidieron de Kuroo y Kenma para poder volver a Miyagi, pudiendo llevar por fin un trofeo de las nacionales a la escuela que los había visto crecer como equipo y sus compañeros los recibieron con orgullo aunque no se lo esperaban. Pero podían percibir en cada felicitación el calor del hogar. Los demás despidieron a lo grande a sus compañeros y agradecieron todo lo que habían hecho por ellos; aunque ahora tendrían que separarse tenían la seguridad de que siempre podían contar con su amistad._

_Era hora de irse a casa, después de las palabras del consejero los de último año se quedaron para hablar sobre lo agradecidos que estaban por haber tenido la oportunidad de ser parte de un nuevo giro para Karasuno. Kyoko les había pedido que el día de mañana fueran temprano para seguir con el entrenamiento, pues no podían dejar de hacerse fuertes._

_Los de segundo año se habían ido por su lado, seguramente estaban pensando en algo para despedir a sus mayores y como era significativo para su grado por haber pasado más tiempo con ellos, los de primero no estaban invitados a participar._

_\- aunque perdimos no veo a los demás tan decaídos como pensaba que sería - confesó Yamaguchi, que por su lado si estaba bastante deprimido ya que habían logrado detener varios de sus servicios con salto y de cierta forma se culpaba._

_\- seguramente en este momento están re sintiéndolo, pero no lo mostraran frente a nosotros - contestó Kageyama queriendo entenderlos._

_\- hubiera querido hacer más. Si hubiéramos ganado seguramente ellos estarían muy felices - un dejo de tristeza se enmarco en la cara de Hinata._

_\- de nada sirve lamentarse ahora- convino el armador_

_-..._

_El silencio se hizo parte de los cuatro. Aunque Tsukishima no había dicho nada al respecto, probablemente era el más molesto de todos, pues Bokuto había pasado sobre la mayoría de sus bloqueos que parecía ridículo, sobre todo después de haber entrenado en varias ocasiones contra él. Un mensaje llego para todos al mismo tiempo así que se escuchó una extraña combinación de tonos. Era de parte de Kyoko que les pedía a todos fueran mañana para poder despedir a los demás; Yachi se había quedado con ella para ayudarla a organizar las cosas, así que declino la oferta de Hinata de acompañarla a casa._

_\- bueno Tsukki y yo nos vamos por aquí - dijo el pecoso después de haberse puesto de acuerdo._

_Mientras caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas casas, Yamaguchi miró discretamente al rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido, más de lo habitual, aunque casi nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Después bajo la mirada pensando en el juego que habían tenido contra el equipo del búho " si hubiera hecho mejor mis saques" pensó que tal vez si hubiera sido así el contrario no tendría aquella expresión, ni sus mayores._

_\- no es culpa tuya, estuviste genial ahí Tsukki_

_El rubio giró su rostro de inmediato al verse sorprendido por su amigo, pero sólo fue momentáneo ya que sabía bien que el contrario era capaz de ver a través de él, así que sólo pudo relajar su expresión pues que no quería exhibirse más._

_\- pude ver como Bokuto se ponía sumamente nervioso cuando estabas al frente, seguramente lo hiciste cambiar de jugada consecutivamente... Por otro lado yo..._

_El pecoso se mordió el labio, si no hubieran parado todos sus servicios el otro equipo no habría tenido tantas oportunidades de anotar y Tsukki no estaría tan presionado en ese momento._

_\- esto tampoco es culpa tuya Yamaguchi, al final nos hicieron ver a todos que aún estamos incompletos_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, entonces comprendió que Tsukishima había vuelto a abrir una parte de sí que tenía suprimida después de lo que paso con su hermano. Él contrario había cambiado, reconocer que debía mejorar era algo que no diría, así no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse por ello._

_\- ¿qué es tan gracioso? - mencionó un poco molesto el rubio por la reacción del contrario._

_\- lo siento Tsukki, a pesar de lo que paso, me gusta ver que estas tan motivado para que no se vuelva a repetir._

_\- ¿eh?_

_\- nada, nada. Es sólo algo que pienso, no me hagas caso._

_\- a veces me gustaría saber que estás pensando exactamente_

_\- seguramente en mi mente está un Tsukki que es un gran bloqueador - volvió a reír, esperando poder ver a su amigo haciendo algo que le gustaba en su máxima expresión._

_Ambos sólo se sonrieron, se lamentaban por los de tercero, pero habían aprendido que nunca debían rendirse. Así que a partir de ahora ambos podrían lo mejor de sí para mejorar en su juego en equipo, aunque al parecer del rubio sería un insufrible equipo. Al día siguiente, a petición de Shimizu, todos excepto los de tercero estaban ahí preparando el gimnasio para una fiesta de despedida; llevaron algunos suvenires para poder comer algo y un gran letrero que decía: " gracias por un gran juego" dedicado a los mayores hecho por los de segundo, se notaba que se habían quedado en vela pensando en qué podrían hacer y terminando esa pancarta tan varonil. Se reunieron para recibirlos, pues Kyoko les había pedido que a pesar de todo fueran a su último entrenamiento, después de todo había que nombrar al nuevo capitán del equipo._

_\- ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Se escuchó al unísono de sus compañeros cuando Daichi abrió la puerta, los cuales tomaron ese saludo como el mejor para recibirlos después de todo aunque habían quedado en tercer lugar era como una amarga victoria para todos ellos. Los mayores estaban sorprendidos, aunque a decir verdad esperaban algo cuando Shimizu dijo que ella organizaría todo, así que a gran esfuerzo le sonrieron, pues ya no habría más batalla para ellos en Karasuno._

_\- gracias chicos, Shimizu y Yachi - pronunció el capitán_

_\- seguramente sin ustedes no habríamos llegado tan lejos - secundo Suga_

_\- ahora será su turno de poner el nombre de Karasuno en alto_

_Todos se formaron dignamente y respondieron con un fuerte " Si" a las palabras del pelinegro. Así comenzó la pequeña celebración: Comieron, bebieron y hablaron de cuanto se echarían de menos; los mayores mencionaron que aún después buscarían la forma de continuar realizando el deporte que todos ellos amaban, aunque aparentemente tendrían que separar sus caminos._

_\- gracias todos, no sólo por lo de hoy sino por este año. Siempre habíamos deseado volar lejos y gracias a ustedes lo logramos - sonrió de extremo a extremo - y ahora es momento de que ustedes comiencen su propia historia dirigidos, nada más y nada menos que por... Ennoshita, un paso al frente._

_El mencionado camino hacia el capitán, sus compañeros habían decidido que él era el más indicado, pero aún con esa idea en mente algo en él no podía estar completamente seguro, aunque tendría que dejar eso atrás, después de todo ahora tendría que llevar una gran responsabilidad en manos. Observó como Kyoko le entregaba una camiseta y el ahora ex- capitán la extendía hacia Ennoshita, quien podía ver que ahora portaría el número uno para representarlos._

_\- gracias, prometo no volver a rendirme y trabajare para que ustedes estén orgullosos_

_\- no vayas a llorar - susurro burlonamente Tanaka al fondo pero sólo recibió una molesta mirada por parte del ahora capitán que lo hizo callar_

_\- sé que lo harás bien - confirmó Suga._

_Todos los de tercero tendieron su mano al resto de sus compañeros._

_\- Kageyama - le llamo Suga - ahora eres el único armero a menos que llegué alguien más a..._

_\- ¡trabajaré duro para ganarme mi lugar!_

_\- lo sé, entonces recuerda tener paciencia, así como tú ganaste experiencia ayuda a los demás a tenerla también_

_\- lo haré Sugawara - se mostró firme, ya que aunque admiraba a Oikawa no quería ser como él._

_Asahi se dirigió hacia el pecoso y al rubio, aunque especialmente no les había enseñado nada quería darles su apoyo pues sabía que aún tenían que trabajar en la auto-confianza aunque él también lo haría._

_\- Yamaguchi yo sé qué harás servicios que nadie pueda detener, sigue trabajando. Tsukishima descuida pronto nadie podrá pasar tus bloqueos_

_\- trabajare en ello -respondió Yamaguchi el cual miró a su amigo_

_\- ... - el rubio desvió la mirada sin saber cómo responder_

_\- bueno, confió en ustedes ya son una gran fuerza para el equipo - el castaño palmeo los hombros de ambos finalmente._

_De nuevo el ex-capitán tomo la palabra para que todos le escucharan atentamente sólo carraspeó._

_\- no olvide que lo importante es conectar así que trabajen más en la recepción, recuerden que a pesar de todo es lo más importante, sin ello los demás no podrán atacar y defender firmemente._

_\- ¡Si Capitán!_

_Volvió a escucharse la respuesta de todos que ahora serían uno. Así termino ese día, con una última practica para despedirse, se veía a Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama y Yachi llorar a pulmón abierto, el resto, a excepción de Tsukki que se mantenía apacible aunque lo resentía, sólo gimoteaban y retenía las lágrimas lo más que podían. Vieron partir a los mayores y en sus espaldas se podía ver la grandeza de sus alas._


	2. ¿SOY NECESARIO PARA TI?

_La mañana estaba comenzando en la región de Miyagi, a pesar de ser un día ventoso de esos que no te dejan tener el cabello arreglado ni una fracción de segundo; que claro a Yamaguchi ni le interesa al tener ese cabello rebelde; y que levanta todos esos polvos de las calles que pican la nariz al transitar, aun así, para un nuevo año escolar el sol brindaba ese calor reconfortante que se contraponía a la fría sensación que atraía esa brisa, que bañaba ciertas partes del cuerpo y se encargaba de mantener la temperatura de la sangre a un nivel gustoso. El peliverde exhaló un gran bostezo, tapándose la boca mientras doblaba en la esquina, sacó su móvil para comprobar la hora, aún era temprano para que su alto amigo llegará al punto de encuentro, el cual nunca había sido acordado simplemente ahí es donde ambos se cruzaban por coincidencia, pero con el paso del tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a esperarlo; acomodó la bufanda que tenía sobre los hombros hacia el cuello, aun siendo una pequeña parte expuesta podía sentir un ligero escalofrío subir sobre su nuca, no era desagradable pero si dejaba aquella zona un tanto dormida. Esta vez suspiro por el sueño; a la vez que se detuvo cerca de un poste de luz para esperar a su amigo; ya que no había logrado dormir bien durante la noche, algo le mantenía inquieto y cada ruido de las maderas o susurros de los animales vecinos siempre le mantenía alerta, un mal presentimiento como suelen decir, así que esperaba calmar un poco sus inquietudes cuando viera a su amigo acercarse, ya que al menos de esa forma tendría algo de seguridad al ver que su día sería como cualquier otro._

_\- camina Yamaguchi_

_El rubio estaba pasándose de largo para continuar su travesía hacia el instituto, probablemente pudo haberse detenido pero el reiniciar la marcha suponía un esfuerzo sin sentido, así que decidió por cuenta propia que el contrario tenía que seguirle el paso, mostraba esa misma expresión enfadada aunque no lo estuviera, así también, bajaba sus cascos para poder escuchar cualquier cosa que el peliverde le dijera. Mientras tanto Tadashi tardó en reaccionar, así que tuvo que dar dos zancadas para poder llegar al lado del rubio y caminar tranquilamente por la calle mientras le regalaba una tenue sonrisa._

_\- ¡buenos días Tsukki!_

_\- estamos a 5° C y según el pronóstico seguirá bajando durante todo el día además de que probablemete  Ukai nos hará practicar más de lo necesario, créeme que no tiene nada de buenos_

_\- no me sorprende que estés bien informado - río un poco el peliverde al notar ese sutil tono de enfado, a su amigo no le gustaba ese tipo de clima frío._

_\- no es gracioso_

_\- lo es, de haber sabido, habría cogido un una chaqueta para más tarde, sólo traigo un suéter debajo - levantó una esquina de su uniforme para dejar ver la prenda -... ¿cómo te fue en estos días que nos dieron de descanso?_

_\- no me lo recuerdes - respondió el rubio con un gesto amargo de tan sólo pensar en ello, ya que no había sido una grata experiencia, al menos quería disfrutar de los días de descanso leyendo algún buen libro o buscando nuevas canciones._

_\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué? Ah, seguramente Akiteru te obligo a hacer algo que no querías_

_La verdad es que le sorprendía que Kei volviera a pasar tiempo con su hermano, y a la vez le ponía feliz porque podía ver como su amigo había recuperado esa chispa de alegría que tanto tiempo lo había abandonado, "nada como el amor fraternal" o eso pensaba al menos, ya que no tenía hermanos y el mayor de los Tsukishima era lo más parecido a uno para él._

_\- me llevo a rastras a los entrenamientos de su equipo, ciertas personas se volvieron aún más pesadas y se la pasaron recordándome que pude haber detenido más remates si tuviera fuerza en los brazos..._

_\- ¡qué suerte tienes! – ni siquiera había dejado que su amigo terminara de hablar, pues estaba emocionado porque pasara el tiempo de esa manera_

_\- que dices – rubio giró el rostro para evitar la mirada del contrario, al final se trataba de un tema cansado_

_\- me refiero a que tuviste más oportunidad de practicar tus bloqueos, yo quise ir con Shimada pero pensé que no debía molestarlo en vacaciones; aunque trabaje por mi cuenta me gusta que él me corrija si cometo un error_

_\- es un trabajador de supermercado, no creo que tengan grandes vacaciones o al menos no las mismas que nosotros_

_Yamaguchi se estremeció ante eso ya que a decir verdad no había considerado esa idea durante aquellos días, ahora que lo pensaba sonaba razonable, pero, qué tal si se daba a la idea de que estaba huyendo del entrenamiento o si realmente agobiaba al mayor con sus constantes visitas, probablemente si se esforzará aún más sería capaz de ver las equivocaciones por cuenta propia, pero no era tan hábil dado que la humildad era una cualidad poco usual en las personas, estaba seguro de que Tsukki la tenía pues era evidente que reconocía sus errores y limitaciones trabajando lo necesario para enmendarlas o nivelarlas, pero para él eso era un poco más complejo. Así que su ansiedad regreso, pensando que tal vez sería eso lo que no le dejaba dormir, las preocupaciones de qué pensaría Shimada al respecto o de que no era capaz de alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo, eso también le deprimía._

_\- entonces... ¿crees qué debería pasar a disculparme?_

_\- no creo que sea necesario, supongo que como adulto entenderá que los jóvenes son holgazanes_

_\- yo no quiero que piense eso de mí, le debo demasiado – se apresuró a decir el peliverde, sabía bien que tenía que ser agradecido con el mayor porque le había dado una herramienta para poder estar al lado de Tsukishima_

_\- ¿le debes?_

_El rostro del pecoso se cubrió de un matiz rojo que hacía ver esas manchas de la piel aún más notable, le comía la vergüenza, era obvio que su amigo sabía a qué se refería pero admitirlo así era demasiado, además de que sentía la penetrante mirada ambarina del contrario que le inhibía aún más los sentidos, se detuvo por un momento para analizar la respuesta que debía darle. No quería parecer más patético de lo que ya creía, pero encontrar las palabras idóneas era imposible en ese momento, estaba cansado._

_\- Y-ya sabes, sin el servicio flotante yo no habría podido estar en la misma cancha que ustedes - todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada baja, probablemente su amigo ya supiera eso, tal vez todos pensaban que era así, pero admitirlo era completamente diferente._

_\- es ridículo_

_\- ¡no lo es...! – levantó la cara aún enrojecida pues la respuesta del contrario le asombro, a veces era cruelmente amable_

_\- lo es, al final fuiste quien se esforzó para poder lograrlo, con o sin Shimada lo hubieras aprendido, o hubieras hecho cualquier otra cosa que te lo permitiera, tú no eres débil, eres confiable... aunque todos terminamos aprendiendo algo, así que no fuiste el único - lo había dicho con una voz neutral y sin mirar al peliverde, sin ninguna intención tras sus palabras_

_Probablemente el más alto creía en la capacidad del menor, muchas veces habían estudiado juntos y el peliverde no tenía problemas en aprender rápido, después de todo había entrado a la clase avanzada junto con él. Eso hizo que Yamaguchi se sonrojarse aún más, regularmente las palabras de aliento de Tsukishima eran algo más toscas pero siempre le animaban porque sabía que estaba siendo honesto, cualquiera que fuera su personalidad sabía que en ese momento, en aquel lugar y entre los dos, el rubio era el más confiable._

_-... - no había respuesta para ello así que sólo asintió más calmado- ... En todo caso, creo que debemos trabajar aún más_

_\- después de las nacionales Ukai nos hizo trabajar en las recepciones como un demente_

_\- creo que al final estaba molesto porque perdimos contra Fukurōdani - soltó un bostezo un poco más largo para llevarse la mano de inmediato a la boca y después se restregó los ojos con las mangas del uniforme_

_\- ¿no dormiste? No sueles estar somnoliento_

_\- Pase una mala noche. Quizá la culpa por no entrenar - el peliverde se rascó la cabeza un tanto nervioso para reírse de sus propias palabras, incluso él quería saber por qué no había podido dormir._

_\- mmhg - torció el rubio, pero ya no dijo más sólo se limitó a vigilarlo con el rabillo del ojo._

 

_Al final del recorrido llegaron al instituto para dejar directamente sus cosas en su aula; ambos habían quedado nuevamente en la clase cuatro pero ahora sería la de segundo año, Yamaguchi no ocultaba sus ganas de estar cerca del rubio, después de todo había sido su mejor amigo desde hace bastantes años es por eso que se esforzaba en alcanzar las calificaciones de éste, aunque con el apoyo que le brindaba a veces no era demasiado trabajo. La campana sonó anunciando que era la hora de la ceremonia de entrada que trimestre con trimestre se realizaba, además podían ver cuántos nuevos alumnos estarían en primer año, en todo caso, cabía la posibilidad que unos cuantos de ellos entrarán al club de vóleibol, mientras se dirigían al gimnasio principal donde se celebraban todas aquellas cuestiones conmemorativas reconocieron el molesto sonido, al menos para Tsukishima, del "pequeño gigante" a lo que el más alto sólo pudo poner una cara de molestia, su sola presencia bastaba para eso. Estuvieron escuchando las pláticas del director y también del subdirector que no paraba de mover su peluquín para acomodarlo, a decir verdad era una técnica muy efectiva si lo que quería es que todos se enterarán._

_El peliverde volvió a bostezar, y pasado algunos minutos comenzó a tambalearse por el sueño, sobre todo porque los profesores hablaban de una forma pasiva, probablemente no fuera el único, pero al estar entre los últimos de la fila le permitía pasar desapercibido; quizá no fuera tan alto como Tsukishima pero si alcanzaba una altura mayor a los de los demás así que estaba enfrente del rubio, lo cual permitió a éste zarandearlo lo suficiente para que volviera en él antes de que el subdirector fijará su objetivo, sólo se estremeció ante el repentino movimiento para volver a reaccionar, se tallo los ojos rápidamente y soltó un bostezo un poco más largo, hacía tanto que no estaba cansando un primer día de clases; tal vez antes de conocer al rubio, en aquel entonces era blanco de abusos por lo que ir a la escuela le parecía de masoquistas. Cuando la ceremonia dio por concluida todos se dirigieron a sus aulas para continuar con las clases._

_-¿Irás al entrenamiento? – preguntó el más alto mientras caminaban rumbo al aula_

_\- claro ¿por qué?_

_\- sería mejor que volvieras a casa temprano, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie_

_\- lo dices por lo de hace un rato ¿no? Tranquilo, es sólo que termine aburriéndome, además será mejor que haga algunos saques hoy para no perder la costumbre, y la sensación del balón en mis manos me gusta_

_\- espero que no vayas a volverte un cabeza de aire como ese par...- desvió su mirada hacia Hinata y el pelinegro que se dirigían juntos a su clase, probablemente hablando sobre que podían hacer ese día, aunque sin duda su favorito era el rápido que sólo ellos dos podían lograr_

_\- ¡Tsukki! No seas malo..._

_\- sólo digo lo que es, no puedes culparme, me molesta que sean tan apasionados_

_\- en el partido contra Shiratorizawa te veías tan apasionado – se río el peliverde, pero sólo quería mostrarle al contrario que también podía ser un "cabeza de aire"_

_\- Cállate Yamaguchi_

_\- perdón Tsukki – seguía riéndose, su disculpa sólo continuaba con la broma._

_Durante las clases finalmente Yamaguchi había caído dormido con una despreocupada expresión en el rostro y con una respiración apacible, gracias a eso y para su fortuna el profesor no se percató que uno de sus alumnos dormía plácidamente sobre su pupitre; cuando la hora termino Tsukishima fue a despertarlo para el cambio de clases así que el peliverde solo se disculpó, aunque se podía ver un poco menos cansado que al comienzo del día. Logro recuperar algo de confort con esa siesta reparadora, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera un poco somnoliento; las clases siguientes fueron normales o al menos pudo resistirlas sin escribir completos garabatos en sus apuntes, la hora del almuerzo también había ayudado pues necesitaba esas calorías para rendir después de clases. Para el final del día recogió sus cosas apuradamente, aunque estuviera en esa condición estaba deseoso por entrenar de nuevo, de poder entrenar con los demás, sobre todo porque se tendría que ajustar la nueva alineación de la que aún no estaban seguros los demás, aunque bien sabía que se quedaría como suplente, al menos le alegraba que sus saques fueran útiles para el equipo._

_\- ¿nos vamos Tsukki? – se acercó al asiento del rubio al notar que no se había levantado_

_\- adelántate – había metido un par de libretas en su bolso mientras se levantaba cautelosamente_

_\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

_\- tengo que hacer limpieza hoy - el rubio señalo con el mentón hacia el pizarrón el cual indicaba que él y otra chica debían encargarse de los deberes aquel día_

_\- no lo había notado_

_\- estuviste distraído todo el día, me sorprendería que te hubieras dado cuenta incluso de algo más grande_

_El peliverde bajo la mirada apenado por aquello, pero entendía que ese día no estaba al cien como hubiera deseado o al menos lo suficiente como para no preocupar a su amigo, jugó un poco los las asas de su mochila y torció los labios._

_\- entonces te ayudare, así no trabajaras tanto – sonrió tenuemente para el contrario._

_\- no es necesario, además cuando dormías no dejabas de repetir " quiero jugar" – rio un poco en tono burlón_

_Las mejillas del más bajo ganaron color de inmediato al pensar que toda la clase pudo escucharlo y pensaba que después lo molestarían por ello._

_\- en realidad no lo dijiste, pero no dejabas de mover tus manos como si fueras a golpear el balón – soltó una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de su amigo, pocas veces le gastaba bromas, pero en especial ese día le había hecho poner atención de más por lo que quería devolvérsela._

_\- eso es peor aún, eres malo – llevo ambas manos a su rostro para tratar de esconder lo apenado que se sentía._

_\- tienes suerte el profesor no te pregunto cuando levantaste la mano_

_Yamaguchi no hizo más que soltar un cansado suspiro por lo que había sido todo el día, lo único bueno que podía encontrar era que Tsukishima había estado apoyándolo en todo, probablemente habría sido objeto de burlas en el primer día de su segundo año si éste no hubiera estado ahí._

_\- gracias Tsukki – miro a través de sus dedos hacía el rostro del contrario._

_\- mejor ve al entrenamiento, Ukai se enojara si nos ve llegar tarde a los dos_

_\- bien, entonces le avisare que llegaras tarde_

_\- muy tarde_

_\- ¿por qué? – esta vez lo miro fijamente_

_\- ellos seguramente querrán planear algo para llamar la atención de los de primero para que se unan al equipo. En momentos como estos Tanaka y Nishinoya son bastante molestos, no estoy para soportar su euforia_

_\- ahora ellos están en tercero seguramente están muy emocionados por ello, después de todo sin Sawamura y los demás nos hacen falta los dos laterales_

_\- aunque Ennoshita ocupara el lugar del capitán_

_\- ¿estas preocupado?_

_\- No. Pienso que podrá arreglárselas por sí sólo, es bastante inteligente como para mantener la compostura del equipo, si fuera Tanaka entonces si estaría preocupado..._

_\- Tsukishima - una voz femenina le llamo desde la entrada - tenemos que ir por las cosas – una chica de sedoso cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, bastante atractiva a decir verdad – o el profesor nos regañara_

_\- ahora te sigo, nos vemos más tarde Yamaguchi – dejo sus cosas sobre el pupitre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica_

_\- está bien Tsukki, no te tardes mucho._

 

_Echo sus cosas al hombro y salió detrás del rubio pero tomando el camino contrario hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse con la ropa de deporte, se encontró con el cuarto vacío pero con las cosas de cada uno en su lugar correspondiente, después de todo seguramente estaban emocionados por poder volver a practicar allí, él lo estaba; pensó un momento en su amigo y en aquella chica, ahora que lo meditaba el contrario a pesar de tener atractivo hasta el momento no le había conocido novia alguna, entonces se preguntó qué tipo de personas le gustarían. Tomo sus tenis para ir hacia el gimnasio desde fuera se podía escuchar el parloteo de sus compañeros incluso podía reconocer algunas voces que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, no entendía muy bien lo que decían pero por la forma en que sonaban parecían estar peleando._

_\- buenas - dijo mientras se colocaba sus deportivos en la entrada del lugar sin prestar atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo._

_\- ¡Yamaguchi! - el peli naranja corría a toda prisa hacia el recién llegado y con voz estridente queriendo tomar su atención - oye, oye verdad ¿qué es mejor usar pancartas grandes a unos volantes?_

_\- ¿eh?_

_\- estábamos discutiendo sobre que deberíamos hacer para la próxima semana, y estábamos pensando en hacer carteles, pancartas o volantes - intervino Yachi para aclarar la aparente duda que tenía Yamaguchi - ¿qué crees que es mejor?_

_\- bueno - el peliverde miro a la pequeña rubia, desde el primer día que la vio pensó que era linda y aun ahora le seguía pareciendo así - creo que tu serías la mejor para tomar la decisión, después de todo el cartel que hiciste para nosotros fue asombroso_

_\- es cierto, es cierto - secundo el número diez - Yachi eres realmente increíble_

_El peliverde miro la reacción de la manager cuando su compañero la halago, ella actuaba de forma nerviosa pero se veía feliz por sus palabras en cambio con él se había comportado tan neutral que le hacía pensar que a la rubia le gustaba el número diez. Pero no tendría que preocuparse por eso ahora, lo importante era traer nuevos integrantes al equipo, por ahora sólo los que pertenecían a uno podían entrenar, a los del primer año les daban la semana para que pudieran adaptarse al ritmo y tomar tranquilamente la elección de su club si así lo deseaban._

_\- ¿oye dónde está el tipo molesto? - el armador se dirigió hacia el peliverde_

_\- ¿quién? – respondió el peliverde aunque sabía a quién se refería pero no le gustaba que hablaran así del rubio_

_\- ... TSUKISHIMA – respondió con voz fuerte y volteando la cabeza con ese claro mal humor_

_\- ¡ah! Tsukki tiene limpieza – sonrió ampliamente._

_\- ¿Qué? Pero sin ese edificio... No podremos practicar como se debe - convino Hinata con bastante esfuerzo ya que aún le costaba aceptarlo. Él y el armador parecían estar cortados por la misma tijera._

_\- en cualquier momento estará aquí - no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su amigo, pero no es como si pudiera hacer mucho, era así desde que se conocían - por cierto, sea folleto u otra cosa qué es lo que pondremos para que vengan..._

_\- sí, no sería justo que sólo Hinata apareciera de nuevo - habló Tanaka con esa típica cara de delincuente en la que fruncía el ceño de forma aterradora y haciendo que la rubia se crispara como reacción, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del capitán para calmarlo._

_\- no asustes a Hitoka con esas expresiones, aunque esta vez tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes chicos?_

_\- debería ser algo que llame la atención - hablo el número nueve aunque con algo bastante obvio._

_\- y que muestre nuestra fuerza - comento el líbero haciendo un ademan con su brazo para mostrar sus estilizados músculos_

_\- deberíamos volar - río el de pelo naranja, queriendo saltar cuanto antes_

_Yachi tomaba notas de la montaña de ideas que salía de sus compañeros, buscaría seguramente la forma de juntar la mayoría de forma que pudiera hacer algo que a todos les gustara y también a los chicos de primero, aunque probablemente tendrían gente, después de todo Karasuno había ido a las nacionales y quedado en tercer lugar, al menos eso esperaban que sucediera en los próximos días, los mayores estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos a excepción de Ennoshita que estaba junto a la rubia para revisar las propuestas varías de ellas fuera de lugar y esas las descartaba en automático._

_\- ¿qué hay del presupuesto? - pregunto el peliverde al percatarse de que nadie había hablado de ello y antes de que siguieran dando más de esas alocadas ideas cómo disfrazarse de cuervos._

_Al parecer eso tomó por sorpresa a todos, entonces se dio cuenta de que ninguno se había puesto a pensar en ello, suspiro, pensó también que, probablemente Tsukki lo habría mencionado desde el comienzo después de todo eso era lo primero que tenían que resolver si querían hacer cualquier cosa, incluso sacar copias de volantes significaba un gasto._

_-sobre eso... - se quedó mudo Tanaka y miró desesperadamente al capitán_

_\- el profesor Takeda dijo que nos apoyaría un poco con ello, pero es algo que depende del club – confesó finalmente_

_\- pero, pero gaste todo mi dinero en las vacaciones_

_\- seguramente en nada productivo – se burló Narita_

_Una ola de desesperación cubrió a "los cabeza hueca" del equipo, al parecer ninguno de ellos había cuidado sus finanzas durante las vacaciones, así que simplemente parecía gracioso para el resto. Pero a pesar de todo lograron ponerse de acuerdo, los demás pondrían de su parte para los volantes y el profesor Takeda cubriría el gasto de una lona en la que Yachi se encargaría de poner todo lo promocional así abarcarían un poco más; después serían los restantes los encargados de financiar alguna otra que se necesitara así que estaban obligados a ahorrar hasta que lo pidiera Ennoshita. Todo quedó solucionado, incluso lo que contendrían los folletos para cuando los repartieran, ahora sólo tendrían que buscar el lugar para mandar a hacer las cosas para ya lo harían los próximos días por lo que no tenían por qué preocuparse._

_Así, una vez terminando con el tema y dejando a varios excitados por ello como lo había previsto el rubio, se dedicaron a las labores del club una vez que el entrenador cruzo las puertas y dio un fuerte aplauso para captar la atención de los chicos, a los que puso a hacer calentamiento. Podían verse correr alrededor de la cancha y agacharse cada diez pasos a todos los cuervos mientras Ukai revisaba las estadísticas que Shimizu había dejado de los partidos anteriores en la capital japonesa. Pensaba que lo ideal era poner a trabajar a cada uno en su punto débil para fortalecerlos pero entre más lo pensaba las palabras del ex capitán eran las más acertadas, tenían que volver el balón parte de su cuerpo y tenían que volverse mejores receptores ya no podían dejar más aperturas que hicieran que los enemigos les aplastasen. Desde ahora Karasuno tendría que ponerse metas más grandes porque ya los demás le reconocían, el haber llegado a las semifinales lo decía todo._

_\- Bien formen una fila, practicaremos las recepciones hasta que los brazos le duelan_

_\- traeré los balones – comento Yachi que caminaba apresurada hacia la canastilla y la empujaba hacia donde todos se estaban reagrupando_

_\- tenemos que mejorar esto antes de volver a ver a los del Nekoma, algo me dice que este será nuestro año – el entrenador sonrió de oreja a oreja, cantando victoria antes de saber si en realidad podrían ir ese año a las nacionales_

_\- ¡SIII! – se escuchó al unísono la respuesta de todos_

_\- para eso primero tenemos que tener un rematador estrella ¿no es así? – en ese momento Tsukishima estaba colocándose los tenis para comenzar el entrenamiento, aunque todavía debía de ponerse a calentar_

_\- eso es cierto – convino el entrenador mirando a los dos de segundo que aún quedaban para el puesto - ¿quién de ustedes se apuntara para la labor? – le sonrió ladinamente_

_Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ellos, sólo se alejaron discretamente y evitaron hacer contacto visual esperando que se olvidaran de ellos, les gustaba jugar pero pensaban que no tenían las capacidades de Asahi como para suplirle. También esperaba que alguno de primero les quitara esa carga de encima, aunque si, trabajarían para tener un lugar al lado de los demás de eso no había duda alguna._

_-Tsukishima, has los calentamientos debidos – le recordó el entrenador antes de que fuera a formarse_

_\- sí, si – no es como si estuviera muy animado a hacerlos, pero no quería lastimarse menos cuando esos salvajes se emocionaban y hacían que todo fluyera diferente._

_\- aquí va_

_El entrenador lanzó el primer balón, esta vez trabajarían diez recepciones continuas por cada uno de ellos en varias repeticiones hasta que viera el dolor en sus brazos, Ukai regularmente no se comportaba como su abuelo pero estaba algo frustrado por lo que paso así que quería verlos sufrir, al menos un poco. Como siempre los que más errores tenían eran los novatos a excepción de Kageyama quien tenía un poco más fluido su percepción del movimiento; Ennoshita como el resto mostraban una mejoría, se veía que les había servido el fuerte entrenamiento en esas pocas vacaciones que tuvieron aunque en momentos el balón aun pasaba de largo._

_Tsukishima ya se había reunido con ellos pues el ejercicio claramente hacía que tardaran un poco más que otras ocasiones, así que fue el último en recibir de la primera ronda, también se podía apreciar que aún le costaba trabajo, aunque bloqueando podía ver fácilmente a donde se dirigiría el balón, eso sí era algo frustrante. Después de dos rondas más pensaban en realizar un enfrentamiento entre los dos pero a decir verdad faltaba gente, el entrenador ya había previsto eso pero después de las vacaciones lo había pasado por alto así que decidió hacer un cuatro por cinco, por lo menos podrían practicar lo básico con eso. Ukai miro a Narita y a Kinoshita esperando que mostraran lo que podían hacer, quería poder usar a uno de ellos como rematador ya que tenían más experiencia, a Ennoshita lo descartaba ya que lo veía mejor como un buen receptor así que debía centrarse en ello más que nadie del equipo._

_-Kageyama tranquilízate – dijo el entrenador al ver que lanzaba más alto de lo normal – Tsukishima pon más fuerza en tus brazos, igual tu Yamaguchi recuerda que eres un bloqueador – le miro firmemente aunque en realidad el peliverde no había estado en esa línea de defensa - Hinata intenta alcanzar los pases de Kageyama, recuerda tener en cuenta la red que está en frente._

_Después verlos entrenar podía notar que sus reflejos habían mejorado bastante y que incluso se movían con mayor libertad pero aun había detalles en los que trabajar, así como iba fluyendo el partido dictaba las correcciones que debían de hacerse, con eso presente en su cabeza estaba seguro de que ellos se las ingeniarían para darle solución. Después de algunas horas el entrenamiento termino y todos se empezaron a hacer estiramientos para poder irse a casa, se podía notar un ambiente de satisfacción._

_\- me permite un momento entrenador_

_\- ¿qué sucede Tsukishima?_

 

_Mientras todos recogían sus cosas y guardaban todos los materiales en la bodega, Kei se mantenía en una conversación con el entrenador, el peliverde les miraba constantemente pues no sabía que es lo que su amigo tenía que hablar con el mayor. Al menos no se había enterado de nada que hubiera pasado o es que quizá tenía problemas con el bloqueo, bueno lo segundo no lo creía ese día se veía en perfectas condiciones. Cuando todos terminaron fueron directamente hasta la sala del club donde se cambiarían de ropa, mientras tanto Yamaguchi esperaba a que el contrario terminara de hablar, cuando por fin lo vio salir fue a situarse a su lado de inmediato._

_-¿Paso algo?_

_\- nada que importe_

_\- mmm – no sabía cómo preguntar adecuadamente, ciertamente estaba preocupado y en su rostro se podía reflejar aquello, desvió la mirada cuando noto que el rubio la dirigía hacia él_

_\- no estaré las próximas dos semanas_

_\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito sorprendido_

_\- baja la voz, Akiteru tiene un torneo y estoy obligado a ir – suspiró secamente._

_\- pero ¿Dos semanas?_

_\- no sé qué tiene planeado mi madre, así que no tengo voz ni voto_

_\- pero qué pasará con el entrenamiento – aunque en realidad quería preguntar otras cosas pero le avergonzaba_

_\- hable con Ukai, me dijo que mientras prácticara todo estaría bien, supongo que está seguro de que Akiteru se encargara de ello_

_\- ya veo – contesto con los hombros caído el peliverde - entonces no te veré por tanto tiempo - no habían estado separados por muchos días, incluso a veces en vacaciones la pasaban juntos._

_\- quita esa cara, no es como si no hubiera algo llamado celular – le miro inexpresivamente_

_\- ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_\- pensé que podía zafarme de ello, pero no lo logre, así que... ahora ya lo sabes_

_\- entiendo... bueno me harás falta sin duda – bajo la mirada un poco más._

_\- no es como si me fuera para siempre, o como si tu no pudieras hacer más amigos_

_Eso había sido como una puñalada, esas últimas palabras le habían dolido más que cualquier golpe físico, así que siguió con la cara gacha mientras caminaban._

_-Es cierto, aunque sin duda tu eres más importante para mi Tsukki – le miro con unos ojos entristecidos y una sonrisa torcida que no podía ser bien dibujada, para luego correr apresurada mente hacia los vestidores dejando al rubio atrás._

_\- Yamaguchi..._

_Quizá, esas palabras no habían sido la gran cosa, ni siquiera trascendentales, pero que el contrario pensaba o que se le pasara por la cabeza que él podía reemplazarlo tan fácilmente le dolían, aun cuando ni siquiera habrían tenido esa intención. Después tendría que disculparse con el rubio por actuar de esa forma así de la nada; su mejor amigo siempre había sido esa persona sarcástica y con pésima personalidad como muchos le describían; pero a su parecer era la persona más sincera de todas._

_Entro al vestuario con la mirada baja, mientras se quitaba la ropa del entrenamiento y con aire ausente se colocaba el cambio, estaba triste no lo negaba pero tampoco quería estar peleado con el rubio así que actuaría como si nada y si eso no funcionaba se disculparía; unas manos lo atraparon del pecho desnudo y con los pantalones a medio vestir._

_-¿eh? ¿P-pasa algo Tanaka?_

_\- te estamos hablando desde que entraste, dinos tú si pasa algo_

_\- oh, lo siento, es sólo que he tenido algo de sueño en todo el día, sólo estaba un poco distraído – sonrió de lado aunque se sentía un poco incómodo por estar apresado así_

_\- ¡oye! Se me ocurrió algo... ¿Yamaguchi tienes novia?_

_\- n-no – no sabía de donde había salido aquella conversación – todavía no tengo_

_\- woooo – se escuchó salir de los labios del chico rapado mientras apretaba un poco más el pecho del peliverde y Kei entraba a la sala – no te preocupes, aquí tu superior te presentara algunas chicas_

_\- para eso necesitas conocer al menos a algunas que quieran hablarte – se mofó el capitán del equipo_

_\- ¡Cállate Ennoshita! – protestó el calvo_

_\- emm, Tanaka ¿podría soltarme?_

_\- no, por tu culpa Chikara me dijo eso, así que paga las consecuencias_

_\- pero yo no hice nad...- no pudo ni acabar de responder cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo, debajo de Tanaka, que lo atacaba con una serie de cosquillas y con lo cual hacia que no dejara de reír – p-pa-p-ara por fav, Tana-n b-asta – no podía pronunciar las palabras completas en su intento por retener el carcajeo._

_\- Así que Tanaka no tiene novia - se rio tan burlonamente el rubio que la atención fue dirigida a el de inmediato - y tanto que alardeaba_

_\- que dijiste Tsukishima - volteo a verlo con un rostro encolerizado mientras se levantaba abandonando así a Tadashi y se abalanzaba hacia el número 11 con la intención de hacerlo su nueva víctima. Pero fue detenido por el capitán quien lo sostuvo de la sudorosa playera que aún no se quitaba._

_\- Tanaka es puras palabras solamente - le sonrió ladinamente y con aire de suficiencia_

_\- ya déjalo Tsukishima solo lo empeoras - suspiro el capitán que intentaba mantenerlos controlados._

_\- sí, claro - decía mientras lo rodeaba y se dirigía al peliverde que aún estaba en el suelo, intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa._

_Lo sujeto de la muñeca para ayudarle a levantarse y el otro pretendía no tambalearse ya que tenía los pantalones a la mitad, una vez que estuvo erguido por completo se acomodó el uniforme sobre la cintura mientras que el rubio le sacudía de la espalda las motas de polvo que le habían quedado impregnadas y le pasaba la playera para que terminara de vestirse antes de que Tanaka quisiera arremeter nuevamente con alguno de los dos._

_\- gracias Tsukki- respondió con un rostro rojo más que por la vergüenza era porque había reído mas de la cuenta_

_\- da igual - fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a cambiarse restándole importancia a todo ese asunto._

 

 

_El regreso a casa fue silencioso para los dos y sólo el eco de los pasos podía escucharse por las calles desiertas de Miyagi a esa hora, el peliverde titiritaba un poco al sentir el gradual frío que el pronóstico había marcado en la mañana; aún le pesaban las palabras que el contrario había dicho pero no es como si pudiera reclamar algo en concreto y tampoco sabía cómo romper ese sepulcral momento, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Pero estando perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que el rubio había frenado de repente por lo que choco contra la larga espalda de éste, se incorporó de inmediato para alzar la vista y de ese modo encontrarse con la profunda mirada contrario, podía sentir como lo inspeccionaba, como si intentara leer lo que estaba pensando. Kei abrió la boca emitiendo un pequeño sonido pero sin decir nada en concreto, torció los labios para razonar mejor lo que diría; podía verse en el rostro del peliverde las ansias de escuchar lo que sea que fuera a decirle._

_\- ¿Tsuk...?_

_\- ¿irás con Shimada? – interrumpió al peliverde de inmediato_

_\- creo, creo que si ¿por qué?_

_\- sólo tenía curiosidad, me voy a casa – dio media vuelta para volver a andar sin ver al rostro de Yamaguchi_

_-... - qué había sido eso, pensó el peliverde, no entendía porque su amigo le había mirado de esa forma para preguntar algo tan trivial – espera Tsukki – se apresuró a seguirlo, siempre alcanzándolo._

_\- se hará más noche, si vas tan tarde a verlo sólo terminaras molestándolo – se excusó._

_\- a Shimada no le importa – confesó, pero ahora le preocupaba más el rubio - ¿éstas bien?_

_\- por qué no lo estaría_

_\- no lo sé, te siento extraño_

_\- estoy perfectamente_

_\- ¿éstas seguro? – se empeñó, pues no podía dejarlo así._

_\- me molesta que seas insistente, y lo sabes, tengo que llegar a casa nos vemos mañana – se apartó el rubio para ponerse los audífonos y así poder ignorar cualquier cosa que el peliverde respondiera._

_Tadashi sólo se quedó de pie en medio de la banqueta viendo cómo el contrario se alejaba con cada paso que daba, su rostro denotaba confusión y tristeza. Apretó su bolso deseando poder tener poderes mentales para saber que estaba pensando exactamente el rubio, quería poder ser de más ayuda._

_Fue a la tienda donde Shimada trabajaba, y espero hasta que tuviera tiempo libre para que obtuviera las recomendaciones e indicaciones que deseaba con esa visita. Mientras dejaba que el tiempo pasara practicaba por su cuenta pero no lograba hacerlo correctamente, no podía quitarse aquel rostro penetrante de la cabeza; cuando el mayor salió a supervisarlo le regaño por no estar concentrado, alegando que eso era uno de los factores por los que solía equivocarse en los partidos. La relajación era la clave para ese saque además de la concentración, Yamaguchi bajo la mirada y se disculpó por causar problemas, así también por no haber ido durante esos días pero que por su cuenta había estado haciéndolo._

 

_Los días siguientes se dedicaron al entrenamiento, también a realizar algunas poses para que Yachi pudiera ubicarse con respecto a las proporciones en los anuncios que haría. La distancia entre el peliverde y Kei no podía notarse a simple vista o al menos los demás integrantes no podían percatarse de ello, sólo esos dos la sentían y sobre todo Yamaguchi que veía a su amigo más alejado de lo normal, aunque no hubieran peleado, aunque no hubieran discutido algo no parecía marchar bien y no entendía la razón; el lunes Tsukishima se iría y no podría arreglar nada como deseaba. Era como si el tiempo le jugará una broma, regularmente en cuestiones como esas, todo parecía ir tan lento pero ahora sentía que cada vez que miraba el reloj pasaba un año. Los volantes estaban hecho y habían decidido usar el deportivo del club para llamar la atención de los demás, ya los sorprenderían con los uniformes que se usaban para los partidos oficiales, Tsukishima no estaría el lunes en que todos intentarían atraer personas, pero con ellos era más que suficiente. Así los días pasaron y el peliverde no pudo hablar de ese tema en particular, con ninguno de sus compañeros, ellos no lo comprenderían y seguramente le dirían que era lo mejor._

_Al siguiente día en que los candidatos de primer año se presentarían, el gimnasio se llenó de emoción al ver que había chicos destacables, que Karasuno aún no estaba perdido y que enorgullecerían a sus ex compañeros con el nuevo equipo que formarían, no olvidarían todo lo que les enseñaron y por ende intentarían trasmitírselo lo mejor posible a los nuevos. Las dos semanas se vieron provechosas, aunque Kei no se encontrara vieron la forma de apañárselas para los entrenamientos, y Ukai tenía los ojos puestos en dos de los de primer año que cubrían las expectativas del equipo. Había material de donde elegir, el entrenador y el consejero podían ver que los cuervos estarían más completos de ahora en adelante, no tendrían que preocuparse por la falta de hombres en la banca._

_-con permiso - se escuchó la voz del rubio desde la entrada, a mitad del calentamiento, lo que hizo que alzaran la cabeza para verlo._

_\- ¡Tsukki! – Rápidamente, un emocionado Tadashi se adelantaba a todos para recibirlo – ya que no te vi en clases pensé que regresarías mañana – sonrió sin poder evitarlo, estaba feliz de verlo._

_\- llegué hace apenas unas horas, estar sentado tanto tiempo es molesto, por eso vine – intento aclarar_

_\- me alegro de que fuera así_

_\- ¿seguro? – enarco una ceja el rubio_

_\- por supuesto ¿por qué no lo estaría? - sus voces ya se habían vuelto susurros_

_\- no recibí ningún mensaje_

_\- eso... - el peliverde bajo la mirada, en todos esos días no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo, además de que no se sentía cómodo – lo siento, si estabas en algo importante no quería molestarte_

_\- en cualquier momento te hubiera respondido_

_\- lo sé, pero yo..._

_\- al parecer no me necesit.. - pero una voz ajena lo interrumpió._

_\- Guchi_

_\- ¿Guchi?_

_El rubio levanto la vista hacia el tipo que había puesto la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y al que claramente no lograba reconocer, sobre todo ni siquiera sabía que es lo que estaba pasando ahí. Aquél tenía una molesta sonrisa colgada en el rostro y eso le irritaba._


	3. ¿ESTARÁS A MI LADO?

_\- Guchi_

_\- ¿Guchi? – repitió el rubio con un rostro descolocado_

_\- ¿qué pasa Yoshida? – el rostro del peliverde giro hacia la persona detrás, pero se topó con la cara de éste demasiado cerca, quien ya le había rodeado los hombros por completo_

_\- de repente saliste corriendo casi me caigo cuando te quitaste_

_\- lo siento, no pensé en ello_

_\- eso no importa ¿Quién es él?_

_\- ¿quién eres tú? – respondió el más alto irritado_

_\- pregunte primero – frunció el ceño pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le reconocía, de cuando había ido a ver los partidos que los cuervos tuvieron contra Aobajosai – ah, el número once, te ves más simple de cerca_

_\- ¿Disculpa? – la voz del rubio denoto molestia_

_\- lo que escuchaste o es quÉ estas sordo_

_\- Yoshida, no le hables así a Tsukki! – le regaño Yamaguchi de inmediato_

_\- a quien le interesa- respondió Kei ignorando al par y yendo hacia donde los demás se encontraban_

_\- Tsukki espera – intento ir tras el pero esos brazos aun le retenía, no se soltó pues a su parecer era la primera vez que el rubio no respondía altivamente y eso le asombro un poco_

_\- que antipático_

_\- basta por favor – los ojos del peliverde se clavaron en el contrario, sea quien fuera, no le gustaba que hablaran o se expresaran así de éste_

_\- no te molestes Guchi – sonrió tranquilo mientras lo soltaba – pienso que es un sujeto inflexible_

_\- no le conoces_

_\- no parece ser el tipo de persona que se deje conocer. ¿Por qué lo defiendes? No merece que te preocupes por él_

_\- las cosas no son com..._

_\- ¡ustedes dos dejen de perder el tiempo! - vocifero Ukai desde el fondo, con la vena resaltada en la sien al notar que ese par seguía ignorando el calentamiento – Yamaguchi más te vale no tener ningún error en tu saque si tienes tiempo para perder- corto tajante_

_\- ya vamos - respondieron los dos para acercarse de nuevo a sus compañeros_

_Pero el peliverde se adelantó para así poder hablar con su amigo el cual le había mirado tan duramente que dolía, pero el castaño no le dejo ir tan libremente sin antes poder aclararse y evitar malentendidos._

_\- ¿estás enojado conmigo?_

_\- no lo estoy - respondió Tadashi con el ceño fruncido, aunque si estaba disgustado no estaba enojado, después de todo comprendía que éste no conocía a su amigo_

_\- tu cara dice lo contrario. No dije nada malo_

_\- ... - se detuvo para mirar al castaño - no estoy molesto, pero Ukai si lo estará así que démonos prisa. Olvida el tema ¿quieres? – intento hacer un esfuerzo, para no enfadarse más con el de primero_

_\- está bien pero quita esa cara, eres más lindo cuando sonríes_

_\- eres demasiado adulador – río en bajo el peliverde – o un buen mentiroso, que casi te creo_

_\- no hay razón para mentir_

_Eso había puesto las mejillas del pecoso coloradas, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien, además de su madre, decirle lindo y no sabía si estar feliz o no por ello, después de todo ¿qué chico quería ser llamado lindo? Aunque, a decir verdad, esas palabras, la forma en que el contrario las había pronunciado, tan honesto y sin huella de dudar de ellas, era diferente, algo que le comprimía los sentidos; no respondió, no tuvo más opción que perder contra Yoshida pero sin admitir nada. Una vez más la mirada fulminante del entrenador se dirigió hacia ellos; Yamaguchi supo que en ese momento ya no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el rubio, pero quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible ya que sentía que una brecha se estaba abriendo entre ellos y si no la subsanaba ya, todo lo que conocía no sería igual, era algo de lo que no podía estar completamente seguro, pero los escalofríos se arremolinaban en el atlas como aquel día en que no había podido dormir bien, ese mal presentimiento. Así, sin poderse acercar al rubio se quedó al lado del otro chico, por lo que terminaron el entrenamiento que estaban realizando previamente; antes de ponerlos en dos grupos, ya que ahora que se había entrado siete de primero al equipo, el entrenador al saber que estaban más completos para poder realizar las practicas con la reintegración de Tsukishima, analizo cuál de los novatos era más conveniente para el equipo oficial, ya que los otros dos de tercero no daban el ancho a las expectativas y el número 12 era necesario en el servicio sustituto._

 

_La alineación de prueba correspondería de la siguiente manera: el grupo "A", los amarillos, tendría a Ennoshita quien pasaría a ser opuesto, Tanaka y Nishinoya de tercero, a Hinata, Kageyama y Tsukishima de segundo, los cuales tendrían su misma posición a ocupar y como atacante lateral que supliría a Asahi un chico de primer año que tenía fuerza en sus remates aunque aún le faltaba precisión ya que mandaba volando el balón fuera de la cancha, pero el entrenador tenía fe en que podía refinar aquello, Kanda un chico semi fornido con cabello oscuro ondulado y corto que realmente no destacaba en apariencia y medía 1.73, aunque sólo estaría de prueba por el momento. En el grupo "B" con el rojo, estaban Narita y Kinoshita como atacantes laterales, Yamaguchi como bloqueador central y finalmente los de primero: Yoshida Ikki que sería bloqueador central, el chico tenía un cabello castaño rebelde claro que llegaba por debajo de las orejas, se notaban unos fuertes y firmes brazos que correspondían a su duro entrenamiento continuo, definitivamente no era un novato, una espalda en "v" con piernas largas, además de unos abrumadores ojos grises, y 1.86 era su medida perfecto para su posición; Daigo como armador, con un cabello teñido de rojo que dejaba un flequillo por encima de las cejas, media 1.75, y aunque nunca antes había practicado el deporte, durante esas semanas de prueba había mostrado un buen manejo de la pelota, por eso el entrenador creía que si ponía empeño en ello lograría ser de ayuda; Miyake punta lateral quien tenía unos brazos largos con los cuales no le era difícil llegar al balón y media 1.72 ; Usui un pequeño líbero de 1.53 que sin duda estaba ahí por el "pequeño gigante" y "la deidad guardiana". Hayashi y Gushiken los cuales no pasaban de los 1.78 no eran malos jugando, pero sí querían estar en alguno de los grupos y no sólo como refuerzo rotativo tenían que trabajar._

_Así, ya estando conformado los equipos de prueba se dio inicio al partido con un saque del de primer año del grupo A._

_\- vamos Kanda - apoyó el capitán_

_Pero el chico saco fuera del cuadro el balón, sin duda tenía buena fuerza, pero tenía que mejorar bastante en su precisión, eso se veía complicado de conseguir por el momento. Los rojos, se alegró por ese punto aunque no les dejaba satisfecho; transcurrieron los minutos en que el balón pasaba de un lado al otro, anotando puntos frecuentes con los ataques rápidos de Hinata, los cuales habían sido reservados hasta ese momento por órdenes del entrenador, ya que querían sorprender a los novatos; fue así al principio pero pronto se organizaron para que Miyake y Usui vigilaran atentamente los movimientos del peli naranja por órdenes de Kinoshita. Mientras tanto Yoshida había sido capaz de parar dos de ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que enfado al pequeño gigante, aunque uno había sido la devolución del balón que mando al suelo sin piedad y el otro, el golpe que va pegado a la red, sin duda era bueno pero tenía que acostumbrarse aún a los ataques rápidos de ese par. Narita había tirado un saque que fue recibido perfectamente por el capitán del equipo que ágilmente mando hacia el armador, ya que su compañero era mejor para el bloqueo, el pelinegro lo lanzo hacia el enérgico atacante quien tenía toda la intención de mandarlo hacia el suelo, pero los brazos largos de Hayashi le alcanzaron sin problemas, el colocador del grupo B lo alzo hacia Ikki quien asesto un golpe adusto que fue imposible de detener; entonces el entrenador sonrío con la mirada como si estuviera maquinándose algo dentro de su cabeza. El primer set lo gano el equipo del capitán pero los otros le habían pisado los talones; al parecer estos novatos serian buenos con la recepción, y eso era algo que Karasuno necesitaba; llego el momento en que el peliverde dirigiera el saque, así que se preparó, aunque no fuera un partido oficial no quería quedarse atrás, respiro profundo y lanzo el balón, saltando hacía él y goleando con precisión; Yoshida se había girado para ver cómo se producía, ahora que podía estar lo más cerca posible, por eso estaba ahí; la bola parecía ir a hacia un lado en específico, pero Nishinoya ya estaba acostumbrándose a esos tiros así que calculo el lugar correcto para proteger el punto pero el balón parecía dirigirse a la red y era el momento de empujar. Rápidamente el castaño reacciono para correr hacia la línea de bloqueo en el momento en que las manos del líbero le tocaron, sus manos se apoyaron en el esférico al mismo tiempo en que Tsukishima lo hacía, entonces ahora se convertía en una batalla por quien cedía primero; los segundos mataban los músculos de ambos por la presión que ejercían, pero finalmente, fueron los bíceps del rubio que cayeron primero y una mueca de fastidio se marcó en su rostro; por su parte Ikki sonreía con aire triunfante, como si en ese momento le hubiera declarado la guerra._

_\- ¡Si! - gritaron por el buen movimiento_

_El resto del equipo se burlaba en juego de Kei, diciendo cosas como: " debes comer mejor" o " un niño de primero te bajo los sumos"_

_\- bien hecho Guchi - el castaño había regresado a su puesto_

_\- que dices, fuiste tú el que lo hizo asombrosamente_

_\- Oh, vamos déjame halagarte un poco, además tu saque es genial - le revolvió el cabello_

_Tadashi sonreía un poco apenado por las palabras del menor, pero volvió la mirada hacia el frente al sentir como le escudriñaban, no descubrió nada, más que al equipo siguiendo en risas por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando redirigió su mirada hacia el rubio pudo percibir cierto enojo en ese ceño, para cualquier otro hubiera pasado desapercibido pero no para él, eso lo dejo algo dubitativo, pocas veces su amigo reaccionaba de esa manera, así que sonrío feliz por ello ya que eran esos momentos los que estimulaban al rubio y le hacían mejorar, era el camino difícil pero le gustaba verlo empeñarse. El partido continúo y como era de esperarse los amarillos ganaron, pero otra vez, sin mucha diferencia en los puntos, y eso prometía. Después del ese enfrentamiento, las practicas individuales continuaron, sobre todo en las recepciones, ya que era en lo que más se tenían que enfocar si ese año querían ganarle a Nekoma._

 

_Cuando terminaron de limpiar y fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse; Yamaguchi se fijaba constantemente que el rubio no se escapara antes de poder hablar con él, y cuando se estaba poniendo la playera; la yema de un dedo le rozo la espina dorsal, lo cual le hizo estremecerse, arqueando la espalda al tacto._

_\- Tanaka, no hagas eso por favor - rogó mientras se acomodaba la ropa y volteaba de inmediato, pero se encontró con otro rostro sonriéndole - Yoshida, me asustaste - suspiro, pensando en que fea manía tenían los chicos de hacerle eso_

_\- ¿por qué dijiste Tanaka?_

_\- porque la vez anterior Ryu estaba molestándolo - comento el capitán, pero pronto escondió la cara en su ropa, simulando vestirse, los demás ignoraron eso, excepto Kei que miraba con cierta curiosidad_

_\- por favor no lo hagas - pidió el pecoso_

_\- está bien, pero no pensé que fueras tan sensible_

_\- no, no soy sensible_

_\- eso no es lo que tu reacción dice_

_\- me tomaste de sorpresa_

_Noto el peliverde que la puerta se cerraba, así que recorrió el vestuario rápidamente y noto que su amigo ya se había ido, así que sin dudarlo dos veces cogió sus cosas y salió disparado hacia las escaleras sin despedirse de nadie, inesperadamente su amigo ya estaba abajo con los audífonos puestos, nunca había sido tan rápido; se tambaleo mientras bajaba y estuvo a dos de caerse pero logro mantener el equilibrio._

_\- ¡Tsukki! - pero el rubio le ignoro, así que se apresuró a cogerle del brazo - Tsukki, espérame_

_\- ¿por qué?_

_\- para que nos vayamos juntos_

_\- parecías ocupado, y no tengo ganas de esperar - miro hacia arriba donde el castaño les observaba atentamente_

_\- yo no, bueno, lo de hace un momento, él sólo estaba bromeando – sabía que el más alto estaba enojado, pero no esperaba esa respuesta_

_\- está esperando a que regreses – señaló con la barbilla_

_\- no tengo nada que hacer con Yoshida, Tsukki además - tenía que pensar en algo rápido para que su amigo no se fuera sin él, debían hablar, y debía ser antes de que ese día acabará - ... además, los apuntes, si bueno ya que regresaste podría prestarte los apuntes, es fin de semana así que está bien si te los quedas_

_\- entonces - alargo la mano para que el peliverde le prestara los cuadernos, y éste sintió como si acabara de comer una piedra_

_\- no, yo quiero decir, también hay un examen pronto y es de Inglés - no era mentira, pero tampoco era muy cierto, al menos en el tiempo_

_\- entonces quieres que te ayude_

_\- si - sabía que Kei no se negaría, al menos no con él, así que esperaba que eso estuviera a su favor ese día - ¿puedo ir a tu casa?_

_\- bien_

_\- gracias Tsukki - sonrío de oreja a oreja_

_\- pero date prisa que no tardan en bajar - dio vuelta para seguir avanzando y rápidamente el pecoso le siguió en silencio_

 

_Tsukishima ya se había quitado los audífonos por lo que eso puso un poco de tensión en el peliverde, quería esperar hasta que llegarán para poder hablar con él, pero ahora pensaba que tenía que hacer conversación, aunque muchas veces caminaban en silencio, esa pequeña acción mostraba que Tsukishima escucharía cualquier cosa que dijera; respiro hondo para tomar valor y hablar de lo que le había estado preocupando en esos días, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las que quería._

_\- ¿qué tal fue el viaje?_

_\- estresante_

_\- ¿y el partido de Akiteru?_

_\- perdieron_

_\- ¿en serio? pensé que tendrían la oportunidad de llegar a las finales_

_\- había equipos mejores_

_\- ¿cómo esta él?_

_\- sobrevivirá_

_\- ¿estas preocupado?_

_\- no, no se ve como si quisiera abandonar esta vez, pero será su problema si lo hace_

_\- yo no creo que eso pase, Akiteru ha adquirido mucha fuerza mental, creo que ahora se esforzara más, me hubiera gustado poder ir a apoyarlo_

_\- eso no hubiera cambiado el resultado_

_\- cierto - sonrío agriamente, el rubio sabía subirle los ánimos, pero a veces no se daba cuenta que también podía bajárselos de golpe_

_\- de todos modos, ya era hora de que madurara un poco_

_\- supongo que sí, entonces ¿a dónde los llevo tu madre finalmente?_

_\- fue un viaje turístico más que nada_

_\- parece como si los hubiera secuestrado_

_\- creo que esa era su intención, pienso que se siente sola porque mi hermano rara vez viene a casa y yo casi nunca estoy_

_\- debe ser difícil para ella_

_\- bueno, ya hizo lo que quiso así que no creo que haya problemas_

_\- seguro que eso la puso muy contenta_

_\- demasiado_

_Ya no supo que más decir, una vez más sentía un obstáculo entre ellos que no podía pasar, suspiro, antes no era tan difícil hacer una conversación con el rubio. Cuando pasaron frente a un mini súper se detuvo y pido al contrario que le esperara, porque quería comprar unos pasteles para la madre de éste, ya que hacía mucho que no la veía. Entró a la tienda sin su amigo y eligió unas cuantas cosas, hubiera preferido mejores postres pero a esas horas las pastelerías estaban cerradas._

 

_El resto del camino fue silencioso, sólo se podía escuchar la ligera música sinfónica que salía de los auriculares del más alto; cuando llegaron a su destino la madre de los hermanos les recibió alegremente, pues, a decir verdad adoraba al pecoso, ya que los años no pasaban en vano y éste se había ganado el afecto de la familia, sobre todo por ser el primero y único amigo de Kei, lo abrazo al tiempo que se disculpaba por haberse llevado a su hijo tantos días. Pero Tadashi sólo le sonrió, esa mujer no debía preocuparse por esas cosas, así que le dio los pasteles para que ella los disfrutara a su antojo._

_\- pero pasen a cenar, les preparare algo delicioso_

_\- ahora no, tengo que ponerme al corriente – respondió el rubio_

_\- oh, y yo causándote tantos problemas_

_\- no importa madre, ya está hecho_

_\- pe...pero no se preocupe señora, ya será otro día, por ahora póngase cómoda y disfrute de lo que le traje – sonrió para despreocupar la, pensaba que al menos así no se sentiría tan sola_

_\- está bien, sólo porque me gusta que la casa tenga personas que se quieren tanto – Kei levanto las cejas y Tadashi ladeo la cabeza_

_\- como sea_

_\- nos vemos luego – ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación, antes de que la madre siguiera sacando temas tan extraños_

_\- les subiere la cena, deben estar hambrientos después de entrenar tanto_

_\- gracias – respondió el peliverde a lo lejos - tu madre es siempre tan enérgica_

_Tsukishima, había tomado asiento frente a su escritorio, esperando a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo en la silla de al lado, que era especialmente para aquellos días en los que estudiaban juntos, era una costumbre que habían hecho desde pequeños; pero el peliverde fue a sentarse frente a la mesilla que estaba en medio de la habitación, y Kei giro la cabeza para ver porque no había tomado su lugar, encontrándolo así en el suelo._

_-¿qué haces?_

_\- no sé de qué hablas_

_\- estas actuando extraño – se levantó, tomando sus cosas para ocupar el lugar al lado de éste – sabes que odio trabajar así, es demasiado incomodo_

_\- y te quedas dormido_

_\- si lo sabes – entorno los ojos pensativo – entonces no deberías ser problemático_

_\- cambiar un poco la rutina no es malo de vez en cuando_

_\- es fastidioso_

_\- no he hecho nada Tsukki – con una sonrisa saco de su bolso un bote de helado y un par de palitas para que ambos pudieran comerlo_

_\- no soy reptiliano_

_\- repti... ¿qué?_

_\- reptiliano_

_\- no te sigo Tsukki_

_\- no me hagas caso, estaba leyendo literatura occidental durante el viaje_

_\- pero explícame aunque sea un poco, que no voy a entender que tiene que ver eso con comer mantecado_

_\- en el proceso evolutivo, los seres humanos guardan genes, primero los reptiles, le siguen los animales instintivos, los inteligentes y los razonados_

_\- ¿provenimos de los reptiles?_

_\- es sólo una teoría para explicar el comportamiento de los individuos, las personas reptilianas se conducen por su estómago, es por eso que pueden ser calmadas con la comida_

_\- vaya, siempre me sorprendes con un tema nuevo, pero aun así creo que tendré que leer más para poder entenderte mejor, después tienes que prestarme ese libro_

_\- lo encuentras en Internet_

_\- eso parece - le miro sin mucho ánimo, porque a veces no sabía en qué direcciones buscar – pero como sea, eso no tiene que ver con esto – señalo el helado el cual comenzó a comer, con un suave sabor a fresas_

_Sin poder resistirlo, ya que cierta fruta era su predilecta, comenzó a degustar también de aquel frio delicioso, aunque se preguntaba por qué le había dado los pasteles a su madre, cuando era a él a quien le encantaban y eso era algo que sólo Yamaguchi podía sabes, sería malo que todo el equipo se enterará, aunque bueno, era algo heredado, y probablemente el peliverde pretendía algo, o realmente lo había hecho sin pensar. El rubio también tenía unas cuentas dudas de los últimos días en que se vieron, y sentía por igual que estaban más lejos que nunca, no era de muchas palabras o de decir abiertamente todo lo que le afectaba pero el contrario le entendía; así que antes de que Tadashi le evadiera aún más, como había notado que hacia mientras caminaban y en días anteriores; decidió ser él el que se aventurara a preguntar la razón, pero debía ser un poco más sutil, comenzar una plática trivial y sacar el tema por la tangente cuando su amigo se sintiera más relajado._

_\- ¿qué hiciste en estos días que te mantuvo tan ocupado?_

_\- Nada realmente, Hinata venía a verme regularmente así que hablaba con él, creo que estaba preocupado por mí, ya que me llevaba a almorzar a la fuerza..._

_\- ¿preocupado?_

_\- bueno, ya sabes, siempre estoy contigo así que pensó que estaría sólo_

_\- pero no lo estabas_

_\- de vez en cuando hablaba con algunos chicos, pero al final ellos se iban con sus grupos a la hora del almuerzo_

_\- ¿nada más?_

_\- Mm – torció los labios pensando ya que no quería mencionar ciertas cosas – ah, este chico Yoshida de repente empezó a buscarme así que me iba a casa con él,  me comento que eran los compañeros de su clase los que le llevaban a la estación y como ahora salía más tarde no podían esperarle_

_\- ¿qué no puede llegar solo?_

_\- al parecer tiene mal sentido de orientación_

_\- es un lugar pequeño de todos modos_

_\- es que él es de Aomori, así que no conoce mucho, por eso lo lleve a visitar algunos lugares el fin de semana; es un buen chico pero admira a Oikawa – su mirada reflejo disgusto de tan sólo pronunciar el nombre – así que me costó adaptarme_

_\- Entonces ¿qué hace en Karasuno?_

_\- Dijo que había encontrado una fuerte razón para entrar al instituto_

_\- ¿razón?_

_\- No lo sé – negó también con la cabeza – dijo que después me lo contaria_

_\- Parece que encontraste a alguien con quien llevarte bien_

_\- es fácil hablar con él_

_\- dos semanas y parece que se han apegado, tanto que le llevaste a conocer este lugar_

_\- Tú me dijiste que hiciera nuevos amigos – le recrimino sin pensar, porque algo en el tono de Kei no le gustaba – no veo por qué te parece tan raro_

_\- Fue muy sencillo, con razón no llamaste – se había alejado de su principal objetivo pero no le importaba en ese momento_

_\- ¿te estas enojando conmigo por eso? – Frunció el ceño – no sabía que escribirte, he estado inquieto todo este tiempo pensando que sí estabas cansado de mí, enojado o algo parecido; has actuado más frío de lo normal y me respondes tan cortante; además es como si me regañaras por llevarme bien con Yoshida_

_\- Yo no he dicho nada_

_\- Es lo que no dices lo que me preocupa, Tsukki siempre me dejas a mí adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza_

_\- Nadie te pide que lo hagas_

_\- ¡Pero yo no puedo dejarlo así! – levanto la voz, pero respiro hondo, no quería comenzar una discusión_

_\- No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, si te molesta sólo déjame y ya_

_\- Lo hago porque eres mi amigo Tsukki, todo lo que te pasa me importa, si éstas mal me preocupa; a veces te comportas como un niño caprichoso al que no se le puede mantener contento, dime ¿qué debo hacer?_

_\- ya te di la solución_

_\- ¡no!, no me hagas de lado tan fácilmente, me haces sentir estancado y le doy mil vueltas en la cabeza pensando cómo solucionarlo; te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, eres quien más me importa_

_\- ¿por qué?_

_\- somos amigos – respondió de inmediato_

_\- ya veo – se llevó el último bocado de helado a la boca y abrió su libreta para empezar a copiar_

_\- ¿no vas a decir nada?_

_\- ¿Cómo qué? No hay nada que decir realmente, pareciera que, hiciera lo que hiciera tú seguirás conmigo_

_\- no lo digas de esa manera_

_\- ¿no es así?_

_\- puede ser... – sintió una punzada en la sien, dolía; volvió a suspirar recargando su cabeza en el borde de la cama y mirando hacia el foco del cuarto –...pero estos días te siento tan extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si algo nos separará, o tal vez sólo son ideas mías_

_\- son ideas tuyas_

_\- parezco un perro intentando animar a su amo_

_\- no eres un perro Yamaguchi_

_\- ¿qué soy entonces? Para ti_

_\- tú ya lo dijiste; pero si no puedes entenderme de nada te sirve quedarte_

_\- antes podía entenderte bien y no quiero ir a ningún lado, pero ahora siento un cristal en medio de nosotros que se va poniendo pañoso y no me deja ver con claridad_

_\- entonces sólo hay que limpiarlo_

_\- pero necesitare ayuda, porque es de ambos lados – inquirió_

_\- entonces yo también lo haré_

_\- ¿sí? Gracias Tsukki, sin ti no podría lograrlo – sonrió, ya podía sentir que el dolor en su cabeza se disipaba, le gustaba saber que podía arreglar las cosas con el contrario, que ya no tendría que cargar con esa angustia_

_Las aguas se calmaron, si así se podría decir, esa pequeña presión que ambos habían estado teniendo fue menos, sin duda todo era mejor cuando podían hablar de las cosas. Por el momento decidieron empezar primero con el repaso del idioma para que Yamaguchi pudiera estudiarlo por su cuenta mientras el rubio se dedicaba a pasar lo demás; la forma en que le explicaba era diferente que con el rey, pues en vez de ponerlo a memorizar, le hacía que pensará lo que estaba diciendo, sin traducir las palabras ya que eso hacia la materia aún más complicada, así el peliverde entendía lo que quería decir._

_Cuando terminaron dejo que el rubio continuará con su labor, pues se conocía a sí mismo, y si comenzaba a hablarle o a distraerlo no habría nada que le parara y por el momento debían concentrarse. La madre del más alto toco la puerta, y fue el pecoso quien fue a abrirle para recibir la cena, la cual puso con cuidado sobre la mesa, acomodo algunas cosas y la hizo a un lado esperando que su amigo terminara para que ambos comieran juntos. Cuando fue a dejar los platos a la cocina la mujer al parecer ya se había retirado a dormir así que después de lavar los trastos regreso a la habitación, encontrándose con el rubio dormido sobre la mesilla, río por lo bajo y se acercó a él; estaba con la tentación de despertarlo pero le gustaba verlo dormir, así que retiro sus lentes cuidando de no estropearlos, así tomó su libro de inglés para continuar con la lección, pero al cabo de unas horas el sueño también le venció, quedando dormido sobre el hombro de Tsukki tan pasible mente._

_\- ...chi... – escucho el peliverde – Yamaguchi – la voz del rubio era un poco más fuerte – despiértate_

_\- ¡si! – dio un brinco mientras reaccionaba y se tallaba los ojos_

_\- Te quedaste dormido_

_\- Lo siento, en algún momento me gano el sueño – cuando levanto la vista Tsukki ya estaba con el pijama puesto, unos pantalones a cuadros y una playera_

_\- ¿qué hora es?_

_\- Tarde, saca algo del cajón y duérmete – dicho eso se metió entre las sabanas para volver a dormitar_

_\- Entendido – fue al buró de éste y saco una playera holgada junto con un short, se sacó el uniforme para poder ponérselo, no le avergonzaba ni nada por el estilo, ya que no era la primera vez y siempre se cambiaban en el vestuario, después fue a buscar en la repisa el futón que tenía el rubio – Tsukki, no lo encuentro_

_\- ¿qué cosa? – farfullo ya que intentaba volver a dormir_

_\- El futón_

_\- No sé, seguramente mi madre lo lavo y se le olvido guardarlo de nuevo_

_\- ¡Eso es malo! Tsukki, no quiero ir a despertarla_

_\- Cállate – dicho eso se pegó a la pared dejando un espacio libre – y ya acuéstate_

_\- Bien – suspiró, era algo raro dormir juntos a esa edad pero no quería quedarse en el suelo – buenas noches – había cogido una sábana y con ella se cubrió._

 

_Cuando Tadashi se acostó, el sueño abandono por completo al rubio, era extraño nunca antes había pasado y no era la primera vez que compartían la cama, se quedó quieto mientras los minutos pasaban, hasta que por fin escucho la respiración adormilada de su amigo a su espalda y casi podía asegurar que si hubiera tenido un reloj con manillas las habría escuchado en aquella habitación donde imperaba el silencio. Pensó en lo que había hablado con el pecoso, y aunque habían prácticamente saltado de un tema a otro, entendían lo que querían decirse, no hacía falta de muchas explicaciones ya que sin duda el peliverde le conocía de las mil maravillas, pues había acentuado que estaba actuando extraño y él sabía que así era, pero nadie se daba cuenta, ni siquiera su propia familia, así que intentaba evadir la cuestión pero el contrario no se lo permitía. Había mencionado también que estaba preocupado, y se reprendió por no estar atento a ello, por provocarle esa sensación a su único amigo, no lo quería aceptar pero era cierto, a veces era caprichoso, se odio por un momento y se molestó con Tadashi por seguir viendo a través de él. Se giró con movimientos suaves y lo miró, a aquellas pechas, incluso pensaba que si observaba atentamente podía notar su ceño tenso; acercó su mano al rostro contrario sin percatarse de sus acciones y sus dedos rozaron esas pecas como si se tratara de unir puntos y descubrir diversas figuras; se asustó de sí mismo y alejo su mano de inmediato, "¿qué diablos me pasa?" pensó de inmediato, por suerte o no para él, logro distraer su mente antes de que se arremolinaran en ella pensamientos extraños que lo confundirían aún más. Contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras sus ideas volvían al orden, ya que el caos nunca era bueno, habría que permanecer tranquilo para poder pensar las cosas. Sabía que no quería lastimar a su amigo, es decir, entendía que no era el mismo de hace unos años pero Yamaguchi no tenía que pagar por ello, entonces comprendió que lo quería a su lado, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse para formar cada uno su propia familia, claro el pecoso primero ya que para él sería más difícil encontrar a una persona que se adecuara a su humor negro; sin duda serían de esos amigos que se visitan de vez en cuando para tomar unos tragos y recordar el pasado, estaba claro que un día tendrían que separarse de una u otra forma, entendió entonces, que si eso pasaba, quería que fuera más tarde que pronto._

_Se dio la vuelto y cerró los ojos en un intento de dormir, pero fue en vano, pues los brazos del peliverde le rodearon, ya que éste tenía la manía de abrazar la almohada mientras dormía, ahora lo que tenía más cerca era el rubio, se quedó sin aliento por un momento pero todo el aire salió de golpe cuando escucho los murmullos que soltaba dormido, le había asustado pensar que también le había atrapado en sus pensamientos e intentaría convencerle de cualquier cosa. Logro dominarse, y así volvió a dormir por el peso de los parpados más que el sueño propio, con cierta tranquilidad pero con esa sensación de incomodidad en la espalda y calor, sobre todo un acogedor calor._

 

_Las prácticas con los equipos designados continuaron durante los dos días siguientes, en los cuales los novatos mostraban de lo que estaban hechos y a los demás chicos se les notaba el gran avance que habían hecho, denotando que su esfuerzo había valido la pena; pero lo que realmente destacaba de aquellos entrenamientos y podía sentirse cierta tensión, era la que emanaba de los dos bloqueadores de respectivos equipos, era más como una pelea de orgullo por ver quien detenía más balones o conseguía más puntos. Yamaguchi no sabía si debía estar preocupado, pues las expresiones de su amigo le dejaban sin aliento sobre todo porque no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico y eso sólo quería decir que estaba jugando completamente en serio, Yoshida por su parte parecía que quería mostrarse como el macho alfa del lugar; y sin duda el entrenador estaba satisfecho por la situación._

_Pasaron las clases con normalidad hasta la hora del descanso, el peliverde había ido hasta donde se encontraba su amigo con la caja de almuerzo en la mano para que comieran juntos; la asignación de lugares era un poco molesto ya que los habían puesto de extremo a extremo en el fondo del aula, sobre todo por sus estaturas, así que aprovechaba los momentos que podían pasar juntos aunque Tsukishima siempre cargara con esa expresión enfadada._

_\- ya quería que la clase terminara_

_\- estas muy disperso_

_\- es sólo que no podía concentrarme_

_\- ¿por el examen?_

_\- no, ese es la próxima semana_

_\- pensé que sería hoy_

_\- lo siento, es que si no decía algo te irías enojado y no hubiéramos podido arreglar las cosas_

_\- ¿Quién estaba enojado?_

_\- eso es lo que me pareció, tenías esa mirada_

_\- pues no lo estaba_

_\- dirás que estoy loco, pero ¿te desagrada Yoshida?_

_\- no es alguien que me cause interés_

_\- lo digo porque cuando jugamos ustedes lucen como si fueran a sacarse los ojos, y tú no haces nada ante sus provocaciones_

_\- no voy a perder mi tiempo con alguien como él_

_\- ¿Cómo él?_

_\- con sus aires de grandeza, no tengo ganas de darle mayor importancia de la que cree tener_

_\- creo que a Yoshida sólo le gusta el vóley_

_\- otro fastidioso cabeza de aire_

_\- pero me dijo que estaba en la clase 5_

_\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ese tipo?_

_\- lo siento Tsukki, es sólo que me causaba curiosidad las reacciones que tienes con él_

_\- cállate Yamaguchi_

_Ya casi cuando el descanso terminaba y ambos comían sin más interrupciones; Tadashi pudo ver como unos brazos se asomaban por los lados de su cuerpo hasta que le rodearon los hombros, lo cual le hizo dar un brinco en el asiento._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_\- buenos días Guchi_

_\- por dios Yoshida no hagas eso, me asustaste – se soltó, para poder llevar su mano al pecho y calmar su agitado corazón - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- vine a visitarte, no es eso obvio_

_\- pero si nos veremos después_

_\- sí, pero me dejaste tan abandonado este fin de semana que no pude resistirme_

_\- lo siento por eso_

_\- no te preocupes, de todos modos nunca hicimos planes_

_\- podrían dejar de contaminar – intervino el rubio, esperando que continuaran su conversación en otro lado_

_\- no sabía que iban juntos en esta clase_

_\- ha sido así desde algún tiempo_

_\- ah, entonces es la costumbre, me alegro por eso – estaba ignorando la petición del número once_

_\- ¿Cómo? – respondieron ambos_

_\- nada, oye Guchi quería preguntarte algo_

_\- no puede ser después - miró con el rabillo del ojo a su irritado amigo_

_\- pero ya que estoy aquí, es mejor aprovechar_

_\- bien, entonces sólo dilo_

_\- ¿te gusta alguien? – se apresuró sin vergüenza alguna_

_\- ¿co...cómo?_

_\- qué si hay alguna chica que te llame la atención_

_\- ¿po...porqué quieres saber eso? – el rostro del peliverde había ganado color_

_\- me interesa_

_Inesperadamente Kei había guardado silencio, y aunque hubiera preferido levantarse e ignorar a ese chico de primero, por alguna extraña razón quería conocer la respuesta, es decir, el peliverde nunca había salido con alguien y jamás le había mencionado que quisiera hacerlo._

_\- oh, bueno, yo, n...no, es..._

_\- es esa chica rubia del club_

_\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – se asustó por ser descubierto_

_\- se te nota en la cara, aunque no te des cuenta eres muy expresivo_

_\- es que Yachi es linda, pero... pero... – seguía nervioso ya que no lo esperaba_

_\- ¿se lo dirás?_

_\- yo no creo poder hacerlo, además puede que yo no le guste_

_\- sería una tonta_

_\- Yoshida... - le iba a regañar, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de éste sobre su oído_

_\- pero siempre puedes elegirme a mí – le susurró_

_Sí su rostro ya estaba rojo, ahora era como un faro brillante en que incluso esas manchas habían tomado una tonalidad que resaltaban, intento apartarse pero sólo logro caer de espaldas hacia el suelo; cuando Tsukishima reaccionó, ya que le había dejado anonadado el descaro con el que el castaño se había acercado, aunque no logro escuchar lo que había dicho, sólo pudo mirar hacia abajo, y apartó con cierta agresividad la mano de Ikki quien quería ayudar le a levantarse._

_\- creo que será mejor que te retires, los niños no deberían estar aquí_

_\- sólo eres más grande por un año_

_\- largo – exigió y se levantó con un aura amenazante, sin decir más se giró, para de un tirón levantar al peliverde_

_Así, al ver que Yamaguchi no le miraba a los ojos, y se escudaba detrás del más alto, decidió retirarse._

_\- tranquilo Guchi, por ahora sólo bromeaba._

 


	4. ¿ME ESCUCHARAS?

_☾_

_\- ¿Qué pasa Kei? – el hermano mayor se había apresurado a entrar a la sala al escuchar sonidos provenir de ella, esperando encontrar a su madre, pero se topó con su objetivo._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_\- no es normal, regularmente siempre que vengo a casa estás en tu cuarto leyendo algún libro, y hoy te encuentro pasando los canales sin ningún interés_

_\- no es culpa mía que no haya nada bueno en la televisión – siguió pasando sin siquiera mirar que es lo que transmitía_

_\- Si me lo preguntas, pareciera como que tienes la cabeza puesta en otra parte_

_\- por suerte no me cuestionó esas cosas_

_\- vamos, dile a tu hermano qué es lo que pasa_

_\- no pasa nada – soltó el control, dispuesto a marcharse a la primera oportunidad_

_\- Kei me preocupa todo lo que pase_

_El de lentes le había dirigido una mirada escrupulosa a su hermano, y luego la desvió como si dudara de lo que éste acababa de decir._

_\- ok, ok; sé que no he sido el mejor hermano, y que te mentí; no hemos hablado de ello, pero ahora es punto y aparte, me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí. ¿Me contaras que paso?_

_\- nada_

_\- si no fuera nada no tendrías ese rostro_

_\- no hables como si me conocieras_

_\- tienes razón – las palabras de su hermano menor le habían dolido – pero sé que te pasa algo, Tadashi me lo dijo_

_\- ¿cuándo hablaste con Yamaguchi?_

_\- siempre que puedo, como rara vez me cuentas algo, tengo que buscar la forma de saber de ti_

_Se escuchó el chasquido de la lengua del menor, al saber que su amigo le había estado jugando sucio todo ese tiempo, bueno, no es como si no lo supiera, había sospechado de ello hacia algunos años cuando su hermano llego con información que sólo el pecoso conocía, pero no se enojó con ninguno de ellos, tampoco hizo comentario alguno._

_\- No te enojes con él, he sido yo quien le ha pedido que me diga cosas sobre ti_

_\- basta con que las preguntaras_

_\- no estaba seguro de que fueras a responderme_

_\- aun así, no tenías por qué involucrarlo_

_\- lo sé, y lo siento. Pero no desvíes el tema ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kei?_

_\- cuántas veces me harás repetirlo_

_\- vamos_

_\- no sé para qué quieres saberlo, sólo he estado pensando cómo es que a Yamaguchi puede gustarle Yachi_

_\- ¿la manager rubia de tu equipo?_

_\- la misma_

_\- ¿le gusta a Tadashi?_

_Sólo recibió otra mirada por parte del rubio, esperando a que Akiteru captará la idea y dejará de hacerle esas preguntas._

_\- eso no me lo esperaba, bueno tampoco que tu mente estuviera ocupada pensando en eso_

_\- ¿qué quieres decir?_

_\- se nota que eres un buen amigo, o es acaso que ¿estas celoso?_

_\- ¿por qué debería de estarlo?_

_\- bueno, podría a ti también gustarte esa chica o no estarías tan fuera de sí, y como se trata de Tadashi no sabes que hacer_

_\- no me gusta Yachi, no me provoca interés alguno; sólo estaba pensando, no es más que eso. Y tú no deberías ir diciendo cosas así sin tener fundamento; que me cuestione acerca de cómo nacen esos "sentimientos" – puntualizó con los dedos - o cuál es el propósito de enamorarse, no quiere decir que yo me sienta así de alguna manera_

_\- estas siendo demasiado objetivo – soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su hermano en el sofá – a veces no hay respuestas por más preguntas que te hagas, creo que para temas así simplemente debes dejarte llevar_

_\- eso suena irresponsable. Desde la bioquímica, el enamoramiento se explica por la intervención de las sustancias monoaminas, como la dopamina, un neurotransmisor y una hormona que se asocia con un sistema de recompensa y placer en el cerebro, así que cuando la secretam..._

_\- basta, basta Kei, está bien que se trate de un proceso químico, pero al final la ciencia no puede definir lo que es el amor... cómo explicártelo. Tú no elijes a la persona de la que vas a enamorarte, a veces ni si quiera lo esperas, cuando te das cuenta tus ojos no pueden dejar de seguirle, tus pensamientos no acaban en nadie más que ella y a veces duele estar cerca o lejos_

_\- ¿estás enamorado Akiteru?_

_\- n-no... No estamos hablando de mí_

_\- hablas tan vehementemente sobre el tema que me hace pensarlo_

_\- tal vez. Ella es tan intensa que siento un mar de emociones fluir siempre que salimos, aunque a veces me siento tranquilo a su lado, como si no importará nada más que ese momento; creo que cuando estas de verdad enamorado, no es de alguien quien te inquieta o te mantiene nervioso sino de esa persona que te deja ser tú mismo, no tienes miedo de mostrarte, sientes paz al estar a su lado y que va a ser la única persona que, aunque no digas nada sabrá lo que te pasa_

_\- eso suena muy idealista y fantasioso_

_\- puede ser, pero al menos yo lo veo así. Kei si algún día llegas a enamorarte no dudes en ir detrás suyo, quien sabe, al final podrías arrepentirte si no lo haces_

_\- no me preocupo, de todos modos, ese momento aún no llega_

_\- pero estas creciendo, y con ello madurando, así que no te sorprendas cuando pase_

_\- procurare no hacerlo – respondió, pero sólo por seguir la corriente ya que hubiera deseado no tener esa platica_

_Akiteru río con descaro y el rubio sólo le miro desconcertado ya que no entendía cuál era la gracia._

_\- lo siento Kei, es que esperaba con ansias esta conversación_

_\- ¿debo creer qué estás loco? – enarcó una ceja_

_\- bueno, regresando al tema principal, entonces ¿sólo te causa curiosidad qué tu amigo este experimentando el primer amor?_

_\- no, fuiste tú quien empezó con eso, a Yamaguchi sólo le gusta, creo que, aunque se parezca hay una gran brecha entre ambos, el diccionario los define diferente_

_\- deja de usar tanto la cabeza, todo se empieza por algo_

_\- ¿o sea?_

_\- algunos se enamoran al primer encuentro, a otros les lleva toda la vida darse cuenta que la persona más importante ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo_

_\- ¿y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estar seguro de lo que estas experimentando es amor?_

_\- ya te lo dije, no se puede explicar, sólo lo sientes_

_\- entonces esto del amor no tiene sentido_

_\- probablemente_

_\- preferiría no tener que envolverme en ello, nunca_

_\- pero lo estarás_

_\- no puedes estar seguro. Dejemos este tema de una vez, me estoy cansando_

_\- está bien, sólo una cosa más_

_\- ¿qué?_

_\- apoya a Tadashi lo más que puedas, él es muy inseguro así que creo que le costará trabajo, sobre todo con esa chica, por lo que pude notar es una persona muy dispersa así que creo que tendrán dificultades_

_\- ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?_

_\- eres su mejor amigo, las palabras de aliento que tú le proporciones serán las más valiosas_

_Kei había fruncido el ceño, no estaba convencido, entendía su rol, pero involucrarse no era lo que creía más conveniente, ya que sólo la idea de darle ánimos al peliverde para que lograra salir con la manager le molestaba. Lo que más le enojaba de la conversación, es que quedaba claro que él sólo era "el amigo"._

_✯_

_Habían pasado una semana desde esa conversación con Yoshida, y el pecoso lo había estado pensando atentamente: ¿sería capaz de decirle a la rubia lo que sentía? Tenía miedo sin duda, pues estaba convencido de que a ésta le gustaba Hinata y si lo ponía de esa manera no sería capaz de competir ya que no quería presionarla; además, eran amigos y sí algo salía mal no quería que dejasen de hablarse, sí es que llegaban a ser algo o llegara a tener el valor para confesarle lo que sentía. Eso ocupaba su mente de camino a la escuela que ni siquiera se percató que estaba pasando de largo el punto de encuentro, aunque jamás lo hubieran fijado, la costumbre era costumbre, así que era por instinto que esperaban por el otro. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba doblando la calle, por lo que se crispó y llevó sus manos a la cara, debía dejar de lado sus pensamientos por ahora; así regreso sobre sus pasos, pero pronto notó la silueta de su amigo caminar sobre la avenida, sonrió, verle siempre le tranquilizaba._

_\- buenos días Tsukki_

_\- ..._

_\- ¿pasa algo?_

_El rubio iba a recriminarle por las conversaciones que había tenido con su hermano, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió seguir callando ese tema, de todos modos, de nada valía, lo regañara o no probablemente seguiría haciéndolo._

_\- nada_

_\- ¡¿eh?!_

_\- eres muy ruidoso por la mañana_

_\- lo siento Tsukki – finalmente ambos sonrieron._

_Sí, Tsukishima podía parecer frívolo y desinteresado, eso se debía a que nadie se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo, pero Tadashi que había pasado años a su lado, que se quedó en los momentos difíciles y le dio su apoyo, aunque sólo fuera la compañía en silencio, sabía que el rubio era muy cálido, gracioso y sobre todo amable._

_Durante el descanso, volvieron a comer juntos y eso para nada era raro, después de todo, los demás compañeros de su clase apenas cruzaban palabras con el rubio, ya que tendía a responder con monosílabos, así que preferían acercarse primero al pecoso para saber que podían tocar terreno firme. Al parecer Yamaguchi ya estaba más tranquilo, distraer su mente había sido una buena decisión, ya que cuando empezaba a preocuparse, esa sensación le consumía y se mostraba desesperado por encontrar una solución; ahora sonreía mientras llevaba unas papas fritas a su boca ignorando el resto de su almuerzo._

_\- vas a enfermarte si comes sólo eso_

_\- me acabaré lo demás, después_

_\- no tienes remedio_

_\- es sólo que me gusta esto, estar contigo, comiendo papas y sin pensar demasiado_

_\- te afecto haber pasado tiempo con Hinata_

_\- probablemente, pero no sabes lo bien que se siente – sonrió ampliamente – últimamente no he dejado de pensar, me hace sentir cansado_

_\- ¿es por lo de Yachi?_

_\- si – se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada_

_\- ¿se lo vas a decir?_

_\- no creo que pueda, de tan sólo imaginármelo entro en pánico y no dejo de pensar en todos mis defectos. Ella es muy linda, probablemente le guste alguien..._

_\- y así podías encontrar un montón de pretextos – la mirada del más alto era sería, no quería involucrarse, pero no le gustaba que el peliverde se menospreciara_

_\- esto no es fácil Tsukki, si vieras como sus ojos brillan cuando Hinata la anima entenderías como me siento_

_\- ni, aunque viera eso entendería, a mi ella no me gusta – esa conversación no le agradaba, pero la continuaba, con esfuerzo, por el consejo que le había dado su hermano_

_\- tienes razón..._

_\- desconozco esta parte tuya Yamaguchi_

_El pecoso levantó la mirada, que era dócil y reflejaba sus conflictos. Se quedó sin palabras ante el comentario del contrario, según él estaba actuando como siempre pero ahora con esto intentaba descifrar que era lo diferente; así que su rostro se transformó a uno interrogante. El rubio suspiró al saber que no le estaba siguiendo._

_\- siempre te empeñas por lo que quieres, aunque sea difícil, aunque sea vea imposible tienes resolución y no te rindes fácilmente hasta conseguirlo. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Estas abandonando antes de siquiera intentarlo; simplemente no te conozco_

_\- no es lo mismo que el vóley_

_\- tal vez, pero no entiendo por qué tendrías que tirar la toalla_

_\- pero yo no puedo compararme con Hin..._

_\- sí tuviera que elegir entre Hinata y tú, me quedaría contigo – había colocado su mano sobre la del contrario reafirmando sus palabras, y ambas acciones habían sido completamente involuntarias._

_El más alto deshizo su gesto de inmediato al darse cuenta de su dicho. ¿Eso era lo que realmente pensaba? Bueno, era obvio que jamás preferiría estar con el pequeño gigante, pero de ahí a decir esas palabras, estaba completamente sorprendido, pero se dominó para no demostrarlo cuando el pecoso volvió a dirigir le la mirada._

_\- gracias Tsukki, si tú no estuvieras conmigo yo estaría completamente perdido._

_Cuando las clases terminaron ambos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio de inmediato ya que deseaban saltarse el alboroto que seguramente estaba en los vestuarios, que era de todos los días al estar el cuarteto, juntos en un mismo pequeño y cerrado espacio. Además de que los exámenes parciales se acercaban y el rubio estaba seguro de que le pedirían ayuda; miro al pecoso de reojo para suspirar finalmente a sabiendas de que con esa mirada lo empujaría a aceptar, para intentar enseñarles algo a esos cabezas de aire._

_Yamaguchi estaba más tranquilo con la conversación que había tenido con su amigo, y sentía que su nerviosismo se había despejado un poco; pero aun así pensaría mejor las cosas, ya que le tenía aprecio a la chica y no quería arruinarlo, pensó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ver si tenía, aunque sea la mínima oportunidad, al final también tenía miedo de salir lastimado. Estaba haciendo sus estiramientos, una vez se hubo cambiado al deportivo, cuando sintió unos dedos helados tocarle la hendidura entre su short y la playera; brinco de inmediato para volver su rostro, notando que había sido de nuevo el castaño el que le había jugado esa cruel broma._

_\- Yoshida deja de hacer eso_

_\- lo siento, no puedo evitarlo y es porque pones una expresión tremenda_

_\- ¿expresión? – se llevó de inmediato las manos al rostro_

_\- esa en que te sonrojas, inclusive tus pecas brillan – susurró_

_Tadashi sentía que su rostro ardía en ese momento, agradecía tener oculta su faz entre sus dedos, porque sí el equipo le hubiera visto de esa manera habría muerto de vergüenza._

_\- para, hay un límite para las bromas_

_\- pero no estoy bromeando Guchi, realmente lo pienso – sonrió_

_Ahí estaba otra vez, esa voz que le hacía dudar, pero de que lo que le dijera no fuera mentira, se escuchaba tan convencido de lo que decía que el peliverde iba a enloquecer pronto. Se asomó de entre sus falanges para mirar el rostro contrario quien le miraba tan profundamente que su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de tal modo que perdieron fuerza y ya no fueron capaces de sostenerle, pero oportunamente Tsukishima le había sostenido antes de que cayera al suelo; que aunque había estado ajeno a esa conversación, al haberse distraído cuando el dúo hizo su entrada peleando de nuevo y quiso hacer un comentario en que Tadashi le apoyara no pudo terminarlo porque, cuando volteo éste estaba desvaneciéndose._

_\- ¿Estas bien Yamaguchi? – su voz no sonaba preocupada pero lo estaba_

_\- ... lo estoy_

_El rubio le estaba inspeccionando para asegurarse de que en verdad todo estaba en orden, pero el pecoso ya no quería más miradas sobre él en ese momento, le estaban matando, así que con recelo aparto las manos de su amigo y se dio la vuelta._

_\- estoy bien Tsukki, debió ser porque no desayune correctamente – giró su rostro para dedicarle una media sonrisa – voy al baño a refrescarme_

_Se marchó apresuradamente hacia los lavabos, pasando de lado al resto del equipo que iba entrando, alcanzo a escuchar que preguntaron por él y sólo hubo negativas de los cuatro chicos que había dentro._

_¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntaba el peliverde mientras se sostenía el pecho, porque sentía que el corazón iba a salirle de pronto; era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, que una mirada le dejaba en blanco. No, esa había sido la segunda, la primera fue cuando Tsukishima, sin intención, le había salvado de los bravucones de su clase y desde entonces le admiraba; pero eso de hace un momento era completamente diferente. Abrió la llave y enjuago el rostro hasta que su ramera quedo completamente empapada, su respiración era pesada por el esfuerzo que había causado calmar sus latidos._

_Cuando regreso al gimnasio los equipos ya estaban formados, pero se sorprendió al ver la formación del grupo A._

_\- oh, Yamaguchi fórmate junto a Narita – dijo el entrenador_

_\- si_

_\- después de haberlo pensado detenidamente durante estas semanas, creo que esta es la mejor formación para el equipo, chicos de primero no se decepcionen mientras se esfuercen podrán participar en los partidos. Tanaka pasara a ser nuestro As ¿podrás con ello?_

_\- h-haré todo lo posible – contestó con orgullo – no, daré mi doscientos por ciento_

_\- ¡bien hecho Ryu! – le animó el líbero_

_Se lograron escuchar otros reconocimientos por parte de los demás miembros, y eso sólo quería decir que había llegado el momento para que el chico rapado mostrara de qué material estaba hecho realmente._

_\- bien – continúo el entrenador – como nuestro segundo lateral estará Yoshida, tiene la fuerza necesaria y será de apoyo para el bloqueo cuando Hinata no se encuentre en la cancha_

_\- el enano es obsoleto para su posición – se burló el rubio_

_\- Tsukishima maldito – quisó lanzarse encima pero el capitán le detuvo_

_\- ¿por qué no puedo ser bloqueador? Esa es mi posición – intervinó el castaño molesto_

_\- lo sé, pero necesitamos a Tsukishima al frente y aunque la estatura de Hinata sea un problema – el peli naranja se crispo al escuchar aquello – es donde mejor podemos tenerlo, además tú eres un jugador versátil y siento que te adaptas a cualquier lugar en que te toque_

_\- es así, pero soy mejor bloqueador – miró de reojo al rubio – debería estar al frente_

_\- probaremos como funciona esta formación, si hay que hacer cambios se harán a su tiempo, agradece que siendo de primero tengas lugar_

_\- trabajo me ha costado_

_\- tranquilo Yoshida, no hace daño intentar, puede que termine gustándote – habló el capitán_

_\- yo sé lo que no me gusta, y lo que sí – esta vez miró al peliverde y sonrió – está bien, pero les demostrare que valgo más como bloqueador_

_Yamaguchi estaba inquieto por ello, en cuanto vio al castaño de ese lado de la cancha sintió temor por su amigo, pues, aunque sabía que Hinata no era el mejor de todos en su puesto, no podían prescindir de él. Tsukishima era bueno en muchas cosas y podía considerarse como un genio en su posición, pero estaba consciente de que el otro también era un bloqueador y había demostrado no ser un novato, como el entrenador había mencionado, un jugador versátil, aunque había tan sólo que verle la cara cuando detenía los tiros contrarios; así que sí, sintió alivio cuando escucho que éste sería lateral, no porque desconfiará en las habilidades del rubio, sino que había escuchado alguna vez que si Kei no empezaba a motivarse más, cambiarían de titulares y obviamente no quería ver que eso pasara, después de todo ya no era el mismo de hace unos meses, era un poco más como el viejo Tsukki._

_La práctica fue dura, el grupo B apenas pudo apañárselas para recibir los golpes del chico calvo, el cual estaba totalmente motivado después de saber que sería la estrella, y el peli naranja también lo estaba pues una parte de él aun quería ese título, mientras tanto el armador se encargaba de demostrarle que su lugar era como carnada, sin discusión alguna. Una labor difícil y los demás integrantes no podían quedarse atrás con tal entusiasmo, aunque la cara de Tsukishima denotaba cansancio, seguramente deseando poder tener un día un entrenamiento normal sin salirse de los límites. El sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos grupos y el gimnasio se llenaba de ruidos respiratorios por intentar hacerse del vital aire; la pequeña rubia se encargó de suministrar las bebidas para que pudieran recuperarse._

_Arreglaron todo en cuanto terminaron y se dirigieron al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa, más tranquilos al no tener una chica enfrente._

_\- Guchi ¿me acompañarías a la estación?_

_\- ¿eh? L-lo siento Yoshida, hoy no puedo_

_\- ¿tienes algo que hacer?_

_\- tengo que ir a ver a una persona, y no puedo posponerlo_

_\- está bien, pero me acompañaras para la próxima ¿verdad?_

_\- claro – le sonrió al contrario y se despidió de todos, así siguió a su amigo quien ya se estaba retirando – Tsukki espérame_

_\- es asombroso que siendo tan bueno en el vóley no pueda acordarse de cómo llegar a casa – inquirió el rubio_

_\- quizá sólo tiene mal sentido de orientación_

_\- quizá_

_\- me sorprendió que lo pasaran contigo_

_\- Ukai tendrá sus razones_

_\- me preocupe por un momento_

_\- ¿preocupado?_

_\- Yoshida me dijo que lo único que quería hacer era bloquear, por eso cuando lo vi ahí no pude evitar sentirme así_

_\- estas queriendo decir que inevitablemente sería yo el que quedara fuera_

_\- no, no es así, sólo estaba algo preocupado, además sus métodos son diferentes, ya que, mientras tú usas el razonamiento para el bloqueo leído, él se basa en probabilidades y protege el área en que cree que se dirigirá la pelota sin adelantarse para no advertirles, pero, aunque Yoshida sea bueno aun comete equivocaciones, por eso todavía no es capaz de detener el ataque rápido de Hinata y tú no tienes ese problema; pero nunca puedes saber lo que el entrenador está pensando, como cuando me saco en el partido contra Aoba._

_El rubio enarco una ceja, pues no esperaba una explicación así por parte de su compañero, aunque se sentía un poco feliz al saber que estaba siendo observado por éste y algo molesto al notar que no era el único al que miraba. Yamaguchi acerco su mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de su amigo y una vez más sonreírle._

_\- Para mí, tú eres el mejor Tsukki, que puedas pensar tanto en sólo fracciones de segundos, habla de que eres importante para el equipo_

_\- ¿entonces sólo mi cabeza es la que importa?_

_\- ¡Tsukki! Todo tú es genial y no te cambiaría nada_

_\- ¿ni mi personalidad?_

_\- mucho menos tu personalidad, no importa lo que Kageyama o Hinata piensen de ti, o el resto del equipo, yo sé cómo eres realmente, y como le das el valor a las cosas que importan. Tienes tu manera de hacer las cosas, eso me gusta de ti Tsukki_

_\- pero siempre estas preocupado por mi causa_

_\- si fuera a cambiar algo sería que me contaras lo que te pasa y no me dejaras interpretarlo todo_

_\- ¿sólo eso?_

_\- ya te dije que eres genial, deberías estar consciente de eso_

_\- una vez yo también te lo dije y pareces dudar de ello_

_Levanto los hombros, y se encontró descubierto por el rubio; pero sentía que no era lo mismo, con tantos defectos que tenía cómo podía siquiera creerlo, sobre todo, estaban esas pecas. Con un semblante cabizbajo llevo una mano a su rostro enumerando en su mente todas las cosas en las que no era bueno y tenía que esforzarse el doble para poder lograrlas; comparado con el rubio, no tenía ningún atributo a su favor._

_\- No soy bueno en muchas cosas, es normal que dude de mí, no de tus palabras_

_\- eres el único cuya perseverancia no me molesta_

_\- ¿no soy un cabeza de aire? – intentó disuadir el tema_

_\- tienes un valor del que deberías darte cuenta_

_\- ¿qué clase de valor?_

_\- ..._

_Debería haberlo adivinado, por más que el rubio quisiera levantarle el ánimo, era casi imposible sacarle más de lo que ya había dicho, pero con esas palabras ganaba confianza, pues la persona que más admiraba le reconocía._

_\- creo que se lo diré_

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- que me gusta, no quiero guardármelo, aunque aún espero poder tener una oportunidad_

_El rubio agradecía que el contrario hubiera desviado la mirada, porque su rostro ahora denotaba consternación ya que no esperaba a que su amigo fuera a resolverse tan pronto, pero la cuestión era el: ¿Por qué le molestaba escucharlo? Cambio su expresión tan pronto como pudo, y empezó a buscar en su reproductor algo, aunque sólo quería parecer distraído._

_\- ya veo_

_\- ¿crees que está mal?_

_\- es tu decisión Yamaguchi_

_\- ...- el peliverde frunció los labios no muy convencido de la respuesta contaría - ¿cómo crees que sería la mejor manera?_

_De repente los pasos del más alto se detuvieron y su compañero no tuvo más que quedarse estático; giro lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente y lo miro._

_\- no me involucres_

_\- ¿qué? – no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir, pero el rubio reanudo los pasos y volvió a seguirle_

_\- no me pidas consejos, no me pidas que te ayude y nada que tenga que ver con eso_

_\- ¿por qu...?_

_\- si quieres una relación con quien quieras, entonces debes hacerlo tú solo, por eso se llama pareja porque se trata de dos, y desde un principio no debes dejar que otros intervengan – lo que estaba diciendo lo había escuchado en una de las películas que su madre les había hecho ver durante su viaje. Lo decía no porque creyera en ello, sino que realmente no quería escucharlo, le molestaba, y que eso le molestara le enfadaba – además no soy el más conveniente para responderte, no tengo experiencia sobre el tema_

_\- pero Tsukki_

_\- cállate Yamaguchi_

_\- perdón Tsukki – bajo la mirada, no es que le hubiera herido, pero sentía que había hecho algo malo - Tsukki ¿estás molesto?_

_\- ... ¿no tienes que ir a ver a Shimada?_

_\- ¡Ah! Oh, sí. Entonces adiós Tsukki_

_\- adiós – y antes de que el peliverde pudiera agregar algo más, rápidamente se colocó sus cascos cortando todo ruido externo._

_☾_

_Tsukishima nunca subía su música a todo volumen, todo lo que escuchaba, aunque fueran diferentes géneros se mantenía en un sonido moderado, pero en ese momento subió a todo el volumen para distraer sus pensamientos. Chasqueo la lengua al encontrarse ya sólo, no tenía sentido que se enojara sólo porque al peliverde le gustara alguien; pero suponía que era normal, después de todo siempre habían estado juntos y si el contrario se encontrara una novia, ya sea la rubia u otra persona, eventualmente irían alejándose, pues, no podía inmiscuirse en relaciones que no lo involucraban; como pensaba era mejor que no se enterara de nada de ese tema o acabaría creándole conflictos._

_\- Kei ¿quieres cenar? – preguntó la madre una vez el rubio llego a casa_

_\- no gracias_

_\- pero si eres joven, tu hermano comía a montones cuando regresaba de las prácticas_

_\- estoy bien, mi estómago no podría digerir más_

_\- está bien, pero si tienes hambre después, guardare algo en el refrigerador_

_\- ok_

_\- ¿Cómo esta Tadashi?_

_\- como siempre_

_\- no estaría mal que de vez en cuando le contaras algo a tu madre – infló las mejillas en forma de berrinche_

_\- no sé porque se empeñan tanto en saber lo que me pasa cada día, si algo de importancia sucede ya se los contaré_

_\- o siempre podré contar con Tadashi para que lo haga_

_\- deberían dejarlo en paz, sólo se agobiará si se la pasa preocupándose por mi_

_\- pero si Tadashi te adora_

_\- mamá basta_

_Dicho eso, tomo rumbo escaleras arriba con la intención de que su madre dejara de decir cosas sin sentido. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cómo era que el pecoso se la pasaba hablando con su familia; bueno tampoco es como si fuera a decirle a Yamaguchi que dejará de pasar información a sus espaldas, pero para nada él hablaría de sus problemas, era algo que a los demás no le importaba, aunque como el peliverde era el único capaz de ver a través de él se lo permitía._

_Tenía entrenamiento matutino y se había levantado temprano, pero se debía a que no pudo dormir como hubiera querido durante la noche, no podía dejar de imaginarse, que si se distanciaba del contrario ya no se encontrarían por las mañanas,  no almorzarían y no regresarían juntos; volvió a chasquear la lengua, no debía pensar en eso, no era correcto martirizarse por el tema, de todos modos nada aseguraba que esos dos fueran a salir juntos y siempre había sido consciente de que algún día tendrían que separar sus caminos._

_Salió antes de casa y fue por la misma ruta de siempre, cuando llego a la zona en la que regularmente se encontraba con el peliverde, se dio cuenta que éste todavía no llegaba; se recargo en la pared para esperarlo, rara vez era él quien se quedaba aguardando porque el contrario. Cuando giro el rostro noto que éste iba corriendo, probablemente porque le había visto._

_\- te caerás_

_\- lo siento, es que no quería hacerte esperar_

_\- mejor ve calmado o sufrirás un accidente_

_\- está bien Tsukki_

_\- Vayámonos ya_

_\- claro – sonrió el pecoso ya que siempre se alegraba de ver a su amigo_

_Cuando la hora de las clases extracurriculares llego, ambos se veían tranquilos, pese a sus explosivos compañeros, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, haciendo pequeñas bromas a los otros dos chicos de segundo; aunque a veces se podía notar al pecoso sonrojarse cuando la rubia le hablaba y Tsukishima sólo les miraba seriamente._

_\- ¿no es molesto verlo sonreír así con ella? – comentó el castaño, con una notoria molestia en la voz_

_\- no deberías involucrarte_

_\- por supuesto que debo, en todo caso usted también debería hacerlo, aunque me alegra que no sea así_

_\- habla claro_

_\- vaya – sonrió ladino – y todos dicen que es muy listo, pero para las cosas realmente importantes prefiere evadir el tema_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_\- no me haga caso, me conviene más de esta manera_

_Dicho eso el rubio pudo ver como el nuevo lateral se acercaba con velocidad a donde se encontraba el pecoso y la chica, poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y puso distancia entre los dos. No había entendido lo que ese sujeto le había querido decir, probablemente a éste si le gustara la rubia y le molestaba que Yamaguchi estuviera junto a ella, seguramente sería eso, pues se trataba de la respuesta más lógica. En todo caso, era mejor cuando esos dos no eran tan cercanos._

_Llego la hora de irse a casa, y el pecoso se notaba nervioso, probablemente eran las ansias de buscar el momento adecuado para hablar con la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el peli naranja grito a la pequeña manager que ya se disponía a irse._

_\- Yachi, te acompaño a casa, espérame_

_Tadashi perdió toda confianza cuando escucho a la chica decir que sí con bastante alegría y el rubio pudo notarlo, así que, para apoyarlo, aunque estuviera en contra de todo lo que había dicho. Detuvo a Hinata en la puerta antes de que saliera disparado escaleras abajo, cogiéndolo de la playera._

_\- tú te quedas_

_\- ¿Qué te pasa Tsukishima? – peleo el pequeño para poder zafarse_

_\- los exámenes están cerca y no quiero que a último momento me dejen con todo el trabajo de enseñarles_

_\- ¿me ayudaras? – sus ojos brillaron_

_\- no me queda otra alternativa – se quejó, echando una mirada al peliverde_

_\- pero, puede ser después ¿verdad? le dije a Yachi que la acompañaría_

_\- no habrá una segunda oferta, lo tomas ahora o te atienes a no ir a Tokio – sentenció, aunque sin muchas ganas ya que realmente no deseaba hacerlo_

_\- ¿y Yachi?_

_\- Yamaguchi, acompáñala a casa – soltó un suspiro_

_\- ¿eh? ¿y-yo? - Comentó nervioso el contrario_

_\- ¿Quién más?_

_\- pero, pero estarás bien quedándote sólo con Hinata_

_\- ya vete_

_\- está bien Tsukki – bajó la cabeza, pues fue inesperado, y sentía como las manos le sudaban_

_\- ¿y Hinata? Vi como Tsukishima se lo llevaba – habló la rubia cuando le vio bajar_

_\- bueno, se quedó a estudiar con Tsukki, espero que no te importe que yo te acompañe a casa_

_\- no, no tienes que hacerlo Yamaguchi_

_\- está bien, no me molesta – se podía notar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro_

_\- entonces, gracias_

_Así ambos se fueron, bajo el oscuro cielo, en el que no se podía vislumbrar la luna, que daba una apariencia solitaria. Kei sólo miraba como se alejaban y la espalda de su amigo se perdía detrás de un edificio._

_\- vamos enano – le soltó y se dirigió hacia el interior del vestidor_

_\- bien hecho, idiota – provinó del castaño_

_\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_\- si tanto lo quiere lejos, bien podría dejármelo_

_\- ¿eh? Estás loco_

_\- ¡Tsukishima! – gritó el pequeño_

_\- si te gusta deberías decirlo y no hacer esas estupideces_

_\- ¿Quién se supone que me gusta? – comentó irritado el rubio_

_\- quien más – sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que el peli naranja se acercaba a ellos – es obvio que te gusta Hitoka_

_\- ¡¿Tsukishima te gusta Yachi?! – preguntó sorprendido el número diez_

_Al ser dicho de esa manera, los chicos que aún quedaban dentro de la sala voltearon a ver al trío, por suerte sólo eran un par de primero y Ennoshita que se encargaría de cerrar, y el rubio agradeció que Tanaka no estuviera ahí o haría un completo espectáculo._

_\- me largo – era suficiente, estaba irritado porque sabía que no había forma de convencerlos de lo contrario, y así fue por sus cosas dispuesto a irse_

_\- espera, no ibas a ayudarme a estudiar_

_\- arréglatelas tu solo, enano_

_\- ¡Tsukishima! – volvió a gritar el pequeño_

_Se colocó sus audífonos ignorando todo lo demás; en ese momento sentía rabia y enojo, esas eran emociones que no podía dejar que le afectaran, eran esa clase de sentimientos las que nublaban el juicio y hacían a los hombres hacer estupideces. Pero qué se estaba creyendo ese tipo ¿de qué se suponía que estaría celoso? No había motivo alguno para sentirse así, a él no le gustaba la rubia, ni siquiera la consideraba atractiva, es más, seguía sin comprender cómo era que a Yamaguchi le pareció linda apenas la vio; tampoco es que la odiara, no era nada de eso, ya que ni siquiera la había tratado por lo que no podía definir algo así, pero ya eran dos personas que se lo decían ¿y sí ellos veían algo que él no? Si ese fuera el caso, si a él realmente le gustara la manager entonces el peliverde se habría dado cuenta y se lo habría dicho._

_\- Maldición – musitó molesto, su hermano tenía razón, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, pero esa no era una cuestión que podía dejar a la deriva_

_Llego a casa, y ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a su madre de recibirlo porque se dirigió directo a su habitación, la mujer sabía que pasaba algo, pero también que el menor de los rubios no le diría nada a ella, al menos por el momento, su única opción era preguntarle a su único amigo; pero la respuesta que le dio no le dejo por completo tranquila, pues sólo le había dicho que el contrario se había quedado con uno de los chicos que la vez pasada habían reprobado los exámenes, para ayudarles a estudiar; sabía bien que esa no era razón para que el ánimo de éste cayera tanto, así que le encargo a Tadashi que hiciera lo mejor por él._

_✯_

_Al siguiente día Yamaguchi recibió un mensaje por parte del amberino, diciéndole que se adelantara a la escuela así que no debía esperarlo, pero eso sólo hizo que se inquietara, después de todo la madre de éste sonaba preocupada cuando hablaron y si todo se había puesto así porque le había dejado solo con Hinata, entonces sería su culpa, no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera. Por eso antes de que el rubio le ganara, llegó a su casa antes de que se fuera; y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, Tsukishima abrió la puerta._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- vine por ti_

_\- te dije que te adelantaras_

_\- por eso mismo vine – sonrió el peliverde_

_\- eres molesto Yamaguchi_

_\- lo siento Tsukki, pero sales a buena hora ¿Por qué querías que me fuera antes?_

_\- iba a pasar a comprar algunas cosas – mintió, pero realmente no quería ver al pecoso a esa hora del día, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a lo que estaba sucediendo, tan pronto_

_\- pude haberte acompañado sin problemas_

_\- no has pensado que hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer solo – le miró con dureza que hizo alarmar al pecoso_

_\- perdón Tsukki – en cuanto pudo bajo la vista, y sintió dolor en su pecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba de parte del más alto esas palabras, ni siquiera con lo de Akiteru le había dicho algo así, por lo que estaba conmocionado_

_\- Yamaguchi yo..._

_\- lo siento, lo siento; me voy yendo ahora, no llegues tarde – se despidió con un movimiento de mano, sin mirar atrás pues estaba a punto de romper en llanto_

_\- ¡Yam...! – exhaló, de nada servía intentar arreglarlo pues lo había echado todo a perder con lo que dijo, sólo que estaba exasperado, y sabía que no debió hablarle así. Pero era mejor por el momento, tener que mirar a esos ojos tan honestos le aterraba un poco_

_El peliverde intentaba contener las lágrimas, no podía creer que hubiera hecho enojar al contrario a tal grado de que le respondiera de esa manera. Siempre había pensado que, si dejaba todo pasar, o que, si dejaba al rubio solo, eventualmente se aislaría de todos sin ninguna preocupación y no quería que eso pasara, pero ahora sentía como si en todo ese tiempo sólo lo hubiera estado sofocándolo y finalmente hubiera acabado con su paciencia al haberse inmiscuido demasiado._

_Durante las horas de clases, incluso en el descanso y gran parte de la práctica, ambos no se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera voltearon a verse; probablemente tenían peleas consigo mismo en sus inconscientes que no eran capaces de superar solos._

_\- Hey, Tsukishima ¿es cierto? – se acercó Tanaka con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro_

_\- ¿A qué se re...? – de repente de dio cuenta, y esperaba que no fuera así, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el delincuente se enterara de lo sucedido ayer_

_\- ¿te gusta Hitoka?_

_Lo había dicho tan alto que todos habían escuchado eso, y naturalmente voltearon para ver lo que pasaba, en especial el peliverde que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pensando en que no era posible, que probablemente había escuchado mal. Por suerte la rubia había ido a rellenar las botellas. Kei por su lado había dirigido una mirada fugaz al pecoso, la cual desvió de inmediato al notar su sorpresa._

_\- Hinata ¿Por qué le contaste a Tanaka? – le regañó el capitán, pues le había prohibido mencionarlo_

_\- yo, yo sólo tenía dudas_

_\- y ¿Por qué una cabeza hueca como la de Tanaka iba a darte una buena respuesta?_

_\- ¡Chikara! - se quejó el calvo_

_\- lo siento Ennoshita_

_Yamaguchi salió del gimnasio apresurado, se sentía mal consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio de lo que su amigo sentía, ahora estaba aliviado de que la rubia indirectamente le hubiera rechazado, pero eso no era contrapeso con la pena del momento. Pensó que debió prestar más atención, fue egoísta y probablemente le haya hecho daño a la persona que él consideraba más importante, no pensó en él y seguramente le había hecho pasar por mucho al hacerlo callar; ahora entendía porque no quería que le hablara de ella._

_En ese momento estaba llorando, en silencio, pensando en que debió darse cuenta por ser el que más le conocía, había fallado de tantas maneras. Una mano toco su hombro en el que se notaba toda la intención de calmarlo, rápidamente, sin importarle que tuviera los ojos vidriosos giró su cabeza para verle._

_\- L-lo siento Tsu...Tsukki, yo n-no debí_

_\- no es culpa tuya – unos brazos le rodearon cálidamente y comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda – por favor no llores_

_Esa voz, sabía que no se trataba de su amigo, pero se dejó hacer entre sus brazos, pues necesitaba de ese confort, desahogarse y llorar por haber sido tan cruel. También era idiota por pensar que Tsukishima iría a alcanzarle, pues era él quien debía disculparse no al revés._

_\- ¿Q-qué hice?_

_\- eres humano, tienes derecho a sentir_

_\- soy, soy un pésimo amigo_

_\- no es así, él debió de habértelo dicho para evitar estos conflictos_

_\- pero yo debí de haberme dado cuenta_

_\- no era tu obligación_

_Todavía no se calmaba, y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, por lo que cada vez más se apegaba a ese pecho extraño, con el afán de ocultar su vergüenza._

_\- he fallado_

_\- no_

_\- pero yo..._

_\- por favor no sigas, me parte el corazón verte así_

_\- pero, es que Tsukki...él... – su voz volvía a quebrarse_

_Entonces unos labios callaron los suyos de forma dulce, no le rechazo, ni le grito, ya que la sorpresa le dejo totalmente mudo, levanto la vista hacia el contrario, quien le sonreía con cierto dolor. Le enjuago las lágrimas con su mano y volvió a besarle antes de que pudiera reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos el peliverde le aparto con cuidado, pues tampoco quería ser grosero._

_\- ¿Yoshida qué haces?_

_\- es sólo que no soporto ver a quien amo llorar por otra persona_

_\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_\- que no llores más por favor, me duele verte así y no poder hacer nada_

_\- Yoshid..._

_\- silencio, no tienes que corresponderme o darme una respuesta ahora, mi plan era irte conquistando, pero ya vez, me gano y no pude seguir callando, con lo de hace un momento me di cuenta que no es bueno_

_\- no es el momento para tus bromas – frunció el ceño_

_\- pero no bromeo, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_\- basta_

_\- está bien, me alegro habértelo dicho de todas maneras, aunque no me creas, al menos ya no estas llorando_

_El corazón del pecoso latía con fuerza y no sabía si era por las emociones de hace un momento o por las palabras que había dicho el castaño, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, pues ya no quería seguir lastimando a más personas, aunque tampoco le dejo volver a besarle. Ninguno de los dos regresó al gimnasio, pues el peliverde deseaba calmarse antes de ver a Tsukishima de nuevo a la cara, no tenía el valor para decirle cuanto lamentaba no haber sido consciente desde el principio, sus cosas eran lo de menos en ese momento; y el contrario por su lado, decidió no dejarlo sólo hasta que llegara a casa, así al menos se aseguraba de que no sufriera ningún accidente durante el camino._


	5. ¿ME MIRARÁS?

_✯_

_Yamaguchi se encontraba mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, pensando en cómo hablaría con el rubio sobre el tema del día anterior; había llorado, sí, pero no porque se sintiera herido por su mejor amigo, sino por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que éste estaba sintiendo. Como la persona que había estado a su lado y le conocía mejor que nadie, debía apoyarlo incondicionalmente, no importaba lo que Tsukishima había dicho sobre entrometerse; fuera o no el caso lo haría._

_Ya habiendo resuelto sus dilemas mentales, opto por ir a casa del más alto, esperando que pudieran hablar, si le echaba como la vez anterior, entonces se pondría firme y no se iría tan fácilmente, porque eso era algo importante que se tenía que atender._

_Era demasiado temprano y sabía que eso podía molestarle, pero no importaba, ya había dicho que pondría de su parte para que las cosas fueran claras entre ellos y no se echaría para atrás. Corrió la reja de la entrada y se introdujo por el pequeño jardín delantero, toco la puerta esperando que fuera Tsukki quien le abriera; pero fue la madre del rubio quien lo hizo, la cual le recibió afectuosamente y lo hizo pasar de inmediato._

_\- ¡Kei! Baja, Tadashi está aquí, no lo hagas esperar_

_\- ...- el peliverde se quedó mudo, pues no quería advertir al contrario de su presencia antes de tiempo. Pero sólo pudo sonreírle a la dulce mujer que lo trataba tan maternalmente._

_Tsukishima tardo algunos, varios, minutos en bajar y miró inexpresivamente al pecoso seguramente porque sabía de qué se trataba esa visita mañanera, él le sonrío tímidamente esperando que así apaciguara el ceño fruncido del contrario._

_\- ¡buenos días Tsukki!_

_\- buenas – pasó de largo y se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina; aunque probablemente su madre lo invitaría a desayunar, quiso evitarse el momento incómodo y las preguntas de la mujer al notarlo, porque seguramente notaria esa tensión que había entre ellos en ese momento._

_Regreso a la sala, ya con su bolso listo para marcharse al instituto antes de lo usual, Yamaguchi le siguió hasta la salida, despidiéndose de la mujer de manera cariñosa. Caminaron varios metros hasta que el más alto se detuvo y giro su rostro para poder ver a su compañero, le inspeccionó atentamente, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, pensando de nuevo como iniciar esa conversación, ya que todo ese trayecto lo habían pasado en silencio, aunque el rubio ni siquiera se había colocado los audífonos, lo que era señal de que escucharía._

_-... lo siento por lo de ayer – fue el peliverde quien rompió el silencio – seguramente estuve molestándote todo el tiempo, y después no fui de mucha ayuda; espero que Tanaka y los demás no te hayan hecho enfadar..._

_\- Ennoshita los callo, así que no pasó nada después de que te fuiste_

_\- sobre eso, verás_

_\- Yamaguchi a mí no..._

_\- déjame continuar Tsukki – torció los labios pensando en que su amigo quería evitar el tema o tratar de hacer como que nunca hubiera pasado, bajo la mirada a sus pies y luego la volvió hacia esos ojos amberinos –... debí de darme cuenta de cómo te sentías_

_\- pero yo no_

_\- el hecho de que te pusieras de mal humor, con tan sólo mencionártela debió de haberme dejado entender_

_\- ¿Qué diablos?_

_\- estuve reflexionando sobre eso, mientras regresaba a casa y mientras intentaba dormir; recordando en mi mente cada una de tus expresiones, tu manera de hablar, el tono de tu voz. Me di cuenta de que fui un tonto, y uno muy grande por no verlo en su momento – el peliverde se fijaba en todo lo que tuviera que ver con el más alto, pues a veces cuanto este callaba lo único que quedaba eran las expresiones corporales; además de que su amigo nunca decía lo que pensaba, sino que pensaba lo que decía, por lo que era difícil sacarle una respuesta, al menos él ya sabía cómo tratarle - Tsukki yo lo siento, de verdad que no quise ponerte en aprietos_

_\- Yamaguchi ¿de qué rayos me estás hablando?_

_\- de la persona que te gusta..._

_El rubio sintió una tensión recorrerle la espalda cuando escucho esas palabras, pues no quería oírlas, no de él; apretó los dientes, y pudo notarse el gesto amargo; entonces el pecoso bajo la mirada sintiéndose aún más culpable._

_\- ¿Quién se supone que me gusta? – soltó con un tono irritado en la voz_

_\- Y-Yachi_

_\- ¡¿Eres idiota?! – casi nunca gritaba, pero eso le movió el instinto – no siento nada por ella, no te dejes llevar por lo que escuchaste en el gimnasio – era demasiado frustrante, no quería escuchar más_

_\- Tsukki ¿entonces por qué otra razón estarías celoso?_

_\- esta conversación no tiene sentido_

_\- oye, no escapes_

_\- no estoy huyendo, lo que dices, simplemente no testa sucediendo. No tienes un fundamento para poder asegurarlo_

_\- si lo tengo – se apresuró a decir - el hecho de que te molestes. Aunque Hinata lo haya dicho, y tenga todas las razones para dudar de él, de quien no puedo hacerlo es de tu mirada Tsukki_

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_\- cuando Hinata lo grito, inmediatamente volteaste a verme y pude ver reflejado algo que parecía culpa en ti, como si intentaras disculparte conmigo por sentirte así; y eso no es usual, por eso es que lo pienso_

_\- estas imaginando cosas – estaba decidido a negar esa locura, por más que el pecoso se lo dijera no quería aceptarlo. Se giró y volvió a andar, queriendo dar por terminada la conversación_

_Pero antes de que lograra escapar, Yamaguchi le había tomado del brazo para detenerlo, y caminar hasta ponerse frente a frente de nuevo. Se mantuvo firme sin decir nada y luego soltó un suspiro._

_\- tienes razón, yo no puedo estar seguro de lo que estoy diciéndote, porque creo que debe ser uno quien se dé cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y no alguien más. Pero yo puedo decir que te gusta Yachi por la forma en la que has reaccionado estos días, aunque eres tú quien debe discernir sobre ello; tomarte tu tiempo de considerarlo y ver qué pasa finalmente_

_\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?_

_\- porque eres mi amigo Tsukki y quiero apoyarte_

_\- eso es una ridiculez ¿no se supone que ti te gusta? – no se podía estar más exasperado, sentía como si su amigo le estuviera jugando una broma, hubiera preferido que fuera así_

_\- me gusta, pero ayer cuando me rechazo comprendí que no me gustaba de manera romántica; pienso que es linda y dulce, pero para mí no es más que una amiga_

_Los ojos del rubio se abrieron más de lo normal, estaba sorprendido y a la vez sentía cierto alivio en el pecho al escuchar que la manager había pasado del pecoso. Eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el cerebro, pues ¿se suponía que debía estar feliz por ello? ¿Eso significaba que en verdad le gustaba? la confusión lo estaba embriagando, un haz de emociones le carcomía. Desvió la mirada, evadiendo al peliverde, y sentía que su lucha interna estaba llegando a su fin._

_\- ¿Tsukki?_

_\- ¿en serio se lo dijiste?_

_\- no – rascó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos al pensar en lo que había sucedido –...ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo como era debido, estábamos teniendo una conversación normal y yo simplemente me aventure a averiguar; así que tome todo el valor que pude y le pregunte sí había alguien que le gustara, ella sólo me miro confundida_

_\- eso no es rechazar Yamaguchi_

_\- no acaba así; me respondió que le gustaba un cantante de un grupo; no le preste atención al nombre porque estaba completamente ido al ver que no me había entendido; le dije que qué si había alguien en la escuela que le gustara, ella se quedó pensando y finalmente me enumero a todos los del equipo - soltó un pesado suspiro al sentirse resignado - le gusta nuestro esfuerzo y que amemos tanto el vóley, ella realmente es linda por sentir tanta simpatía a todos nosotros_

_\- eso - se le quedo mirando el rubio, después de escuchar esa absurda historia, sin palabras, pues no entendía como el pecoso había dado todo por perdido con una explicación como esa - pero aun así no se lo dijiste, ella pudo responderte que sí, si se lo hubieras preguntado_

_\- lo sé, pero mientras lo pensaba me di cuenta que no era algo que añorara escuchar de ella, además la aprecio por lo que prefiero que sigamos teniendo una relación de amigos_

_\- entonces ¿cómo pudiste decir que te gusta?_

_-puedo decir que me gusta casi tanto como lo haces tú – le regaló al rubio una sonrisa de extremo a extremo_

_En el corazón del contrario, todos esos procesos químicos de los que había hablado, jugaron contra él y su pulso se aceleró, que aún entre el bullicio de la calle podía escuchar el rápido son. Pensar que estaba al mismo nivel que la rubia le daba algo de rabia; es decir ¿entonces de que servían tantos años juntos?_

_\- por eso – interrumpido el peliverde – quiero apoyarte, después de todo son dos personas que aprecio, y uno es la persona que es más importante para mi_

_\- ...no te entrometas – estaba cansado, aceptaría lo que todos sugerían que sentía, pero sólo porque el contrario era algo así como la voz de su conciencia. Se daría la oportunidad de averiguar si era verdad que le gustaba la manager, de alguna forma, o todo estaba en la imaginación de los demás_

_\- está bien – asintió calmado, aunque no le gustaba que lo hiciera a un lado, pero le daría su espacio_

_\- me daré el tiempo para pensarlo, pero si te involucras creo que no tendré un juicio claro cuando quiera tomar una decisión – respondió al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amigo_

_\- ¿cómo?_

_\- siempre estas empujándome Yamaguchi, y me obligas a hacer cosas que no deseo_

_\- pero sabes que tengo razón – volvió a sonreír al comprender que su amigo realmente lo tomaba en cuenta. Le gustaba hacer que Tsukishima hiciera lo correcto de vez en cuando; a lo que el rubio sólo desvió su mirada - me alegro que estas cosas no nos separen Tsukki, ayer tenía miedo de que no fueras a perdonarme_

_\- ¿Por qué habría perdonarte?_

_\- porque no me di cuenta antes, sé que no es mi obligación, pero pude haberte evitado todos esos disgustos_

_\- eso es ridículo_

_\- podría ser_

_El asunto con su amigo se había solucionado, tenía sus cosas de vuelta después de irlas a recoger al vestuario y pasaba las clases ya más tranquilo. Era más fácil cuando todo estaba aclarado, los problemas solucionados y la relación con el rubio prevalecía, que era lo que más le interesaba._

_Pero no todo podía ser armonía, había cosas en las que el peliverde no se había parado a pensar, sobre todo porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado._

_En unos días tendrían un partido de práctica con una escuela cercana, ahora que habían llegado a las nacionales el consejero ya no tenía que rogar por todos lados para intentar conseguir algo, ahora eran otros institutos, unos cuantos, los que llamaban y eso era beneficioso para ellos, pues podían con ello mejorar sus habilidades. Ya no estaban olvidados, y hubieran deseado que sus anteriores compañeros pudieran ver los frutos que había logrado su trabajo duro, por eso no desperdiciarían ni un momento y ganarían, hasta llegar a la cima de todos, con esas alas que iban expandiéndose y los elevaba._

_Ennoshita practicaba las recepciones más que nadie pues cargaba con la confianza de todos sus compañeros, y no quería fallarles, Tanaka se dedicaba a rematar con fuerza pues quería tener el nivel apropiado de un As de Karasuno; y los demás se dedicaban a sus propios asuntos, siendo la práctica libre._

_Cuando termino el entrenamiento, todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa para irse a casa finalmente, entonces el peli naranja pidió al de lentes que lo ayudara con los exámenes como había ofrecido, pero sólo recibió negativas por parte de éste y comprendió que no le ayudaría después de lo sucedido, y él sólo quería ir a Tokio para el Golden week, ya que habían recibido la invitación del Nekoma._

_-Yachi ¿quieres qué te acompañe a casa? – invitó el pequeño al no tener razones para quedarse más_

_\- ¡ah! Hinata yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar_

_\- ¿de veras Yamaguchi? – gritó emocionado el contrario_

_\- aunque no sea muy bueno, espero poder ayudarte – sonrió, ahora sería él quien le daría esa oportunidad al rubio – ya sabes que el inglés no se me da muy bien, pero con lo demás creo que podré arreglármelas_

_\- Yamaguchi, acabarás mortificándote si intentas enseñarle algo – se burló el más alto_

_\- ¿Hinata? – se escuchó desde afuera la voz femenina_

_\- un segundo Yachi_

_\- Tsukki acompañara a Yachi, así que podemos quedarnos desde hoy ¿verdad?_

_\- Yamaguchi – se quejó el de lentes_

_\- está bien ¿no es así? – Los miró a ambos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esos ojos que tanto irritaban al rubio porque le manipulaban, así que sólo chasqueo la lengua resignado- ¿Hinata?_

_\- bueno, pero me preocupa dejar a Yachi a solas con este sujeto – miró al más alto con desagrado, no lo hacía por el tema que envolvía a Kei con Hitoka, pues al parecer el número diez no entendía la razón de aquel plan_

_\- ella estará bien, te doy mi palabra. ¿Tsukki?_

_\- eso dependerá de ella_

_\- déjamelo a mí – dijo que no iba a meterse, pero ya estaba involucrado hasta el fondo. Salió del cuarto para disculparse con la manager por no dejar que el peli naranja la acompañara, pero a cambio sería Tsukishima quien lo hiciera._

_Ella se asustó, al imaginar en que habían obligado al más alto, y pensó en su reacción, como siempre sobre exagerándolo todo de una adorable manera. Tadashi le tranquilizo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que éste estaba de acuerdo. Finalmente se dio por vencida y acepto, así el peliverde fue por su amigo._

_\- ya está Tsukki_

_\- ... - el rubio lo observó y se acercó a él para que los otros dos no le escucharan – está será la última vez que te involucras, porque estás haciendo lo que te dije que pasaría_

_\- lo siento Tsukki_

_\- como sea, nos vemos mañana_

_\- suerte – le ánimo, pero sólo recibió una mirada amarga. Se giró a ver al pequeño gigante y fue hacia sus cosas - Bien ¿con qué empezamos?_

_\- si se trata de inglés yo puedo ayudarlos – intervino el castaño, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le daba_

_Entre Yoshida y él intentaron hacerle llegar a su cerebro la vasta información de sus clases, pero era difícil con los pocos apuntes que tenía éste en sus cuadernos. Ikki se las arreglaba para apoyar el pecoso en los temas que se le complicaban, pues estaban dando un pequeño repaso de todo para saber en qué era lo que el contrario tenía que poner énfasis, sin duda era un chico listo pues, aunque eran temas avanzados para su grado los comprendía con facilidad._

_Habían quedado de acuerdo en que todos los días después del entrenamiento se quedarían a estudiar para que cuando los exámenes llegaran no les tomaran de sorpresa, pues el armador también se había unido._

_Cuando por fin terminaron, Tadashi acompaño al chico de primero como se lo había prometido, realmente él también se preguntaba cómo alguien tan inteligente no podía recordar el camino de vuelta a la estación; giró su rostro para observarlo, pero se encontró con esos ojos grises sobre él, y rápidamente desvió su mirada. El contrario lo hacía sentir tan nervioso que asustaba, estaba confundiendo todos sus sentidos y creía que pronto se volvería loco. Inevitablemente recordó el beso, los besos que el castaño le había dado, según éste para que dejara de llorar, bendita suerte la suya._

_Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a los labios, sin poder apartar esos recuerdos de su mente, suspiró y entonces una voz lo saco de viaje._

_\- Guchi_

_\- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió sumiso, sin mirarlo a los ojos_

_\- ¿podemos hablar sobre lo de ayer?_

_\- no sé si quiero hablar sobre eso – la verdad es que por ahora quería olvidarlo, de tan sólo recordarlo se sentía abrumado_

_\- pero es importante, para mí al menos, no todos los días le robas un beso a la persona que te gusta_

_Se detuvo en seco y a su lado se quedó el más alto, las mejillas del pecoso ganaron color, y sintió que su cara le pesaba, simplemente agacho aún más su rostro para evitar que fuera a verlo de esa manera._

_\- sería genial – siguió hablando al ver la reacción de éste – si hubiera sido tu primer beso – sonrió para sí, sin apartar la vista del peliverde_

_\- ¿pri-primer beso? – alzó la vista sorprendido, abrió la boca y el rojo se corrió hasta sus orejas_

_No lo había pensado, ni siquiera se había fijado en ello cuando paso, pero era cierto, aquel había sido su primer beso y se lo había dado a un chico, que para el colmo de las cosas lo había besado de nuevo, ya no tenía excusas ni salidas, estaba mudo y quería echarse a correr en ese momento, si sus piernas lo hubieran dejado._

_\- Guchi ¿ese era tu primer beso? – enarcó una ceja y dejó escapar una risa de felicidad al entenderlo de ese modo_

_\- n-no te rías – llevó sus manos a la cara y se colocó en cuclillas muerto de vergüenza_

_\- lo siento – se agachó a su lado, y pasó sus dedos entre ese mechón rebelde – hubiera preferido que se diera de otra manera_

_\- estás loco, completamente loco Yoshida, soy un chico ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?_

_\- estoy consciente de que eso, desde el segundo partido que tuvieron contra Aoba me di cuenta no te preocupes, creo que ahí me enamore de ti_

_\- basta - rogó_

_\- no, quiero dejar esto en claro, yo voy por lo que quiero y ni siquiera tú vas a detenerme – le tomó de las muñecas y le obligó a dejar libre su rostro – Guchi, por favor escúchame_

_\- ¡no quiero! – desvió la mirada_

_\- querías una oportunidad con Yachi para decirle lo que sentías, yo también quiero decirte todo lo que me haces sentir con tan sólo mirarte. Guchi_

_\- esto es incomodo_

_\- me disculpo por eso, pero realmente quiero decírtelo todo_

_\- yo – respiró hondo, pensó unos segundos y volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose mal por negarle esa oportunidad al castaño, debía ser justo, era lo que tanto propiciaba en Tsukishima, pero le daba miedo lo que pudiera suceder después de escucharlo. Tragó saliva, y con un rostro inofensivo le miró – está bien_

_\- ¡gracias!_

_**☾** ****_

_Kei caminaba al lado de Hitoka, pensando en el por qué había terminado por aceptar lo que los demás decían, nunca le había importado y no es como si quisiera empezar ahora; sí tan sólo Yamaguchi se hubiera mantenido callado, ahora no tendría por qué estar a solas con una persona sin decirse nada durante más de veinte minutos; en ese momento deseaba tanto poder ponerse sus audífonos y abandonar todo lo que le rodeaba hasta llegar a casa. Al parecer la pequeña manager estaba nerviosa, o probablemente tenía frío porque estaba temblando, no sabía y se cuestionaba sobre preguntarle; al final sería un fastidio salir con una tontería, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto, la contraria tampoco hizo mención de ello, probablemente sólo estaría intimidada por su compañía. Por primera vez no hablar le estaba estresando, no era alguien de muchas palabras, pero si lo pensaba en verdad le agradaban las conversaciones que tenía con Tadashi, le gustaba escucharlo, incluso ver las reacciones o los gestos que ponía cuando contaba cosas tan ocurrentes, sí, el pecoso siempre había tenido una imaginación que le divertía, y no pensaba que era estúpido, sabía que éste se esforzaba para armonizar el ambiente y lo lograba, la relación con él era perfecta, no se sentía presionado, era sencillo hablar con él, a veces no tenía que decir nada para recibir algún consejo, Tadashi le conocía de maravilla pasa saber que pasaba por su cabeza, así que no tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos, se sentía cómodo a su lado._

_\- ¿Tsukishima? – lo distrajo la voz de la rubia, de echo por la expresión que ella tenía se notaba que había estado hablándole por un buen rato - ¿está todo bien? – ella volvió a hablar cuando su acompañante la miró desconcertado_

_\- ¿pasa algo?_

_\- b-bueno – levanto su mano, señalando una pequeña parada que estaba unos cuantos metros atrás – es que yo tomo mi camión ahí_

_Había estado tanto tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo a su mejor amigo por haberlo arrastrado a esto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no había escuchado a la menor, si en algún momento dijo algo._

_\- ah – miró hacía la parada y luego de nuevo a ella; tardó unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que iba a decirle, porque según Yamaguchi tenía que poner de su parte, todo era un fastidio – entonces, nos vemos mañana_

_\- ¿eh? ¡Ah! Si_

_De esa manera la acompañó y esperó hasta que se fuera, aunque probablemente, sin la influencia de Yamaguchi, después de despedirse se hubiera marchado; le había querido dar a entender que el día de mañana también le acompañaría y esperaba que la rubia lo entendiera así, para no volverlo a repetir, eso sería demasiado para él._

_Ahora amaba esa paz que le traía escuchar su música, en todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en su amigo, en lo molesto que era cuando le manejaba a su antojo, jamás acabaría de comprender cómo era que siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que le "sugería"._

_**✯** ****_

_\- ¿por qué venimos a comer hamburguesas? – cuestionó el castaño al estar formados en la fila para ordenar, estaba ansioso por contarle todo, así que hubiera preferido un lugar un poco más intimo_

_\- porque tengo hambre – la verdadera razón era porque no quería estar a solas con el contrario, temía por su juicio_

_\- podríamos haber ido a otro lugar a comer_

_\- no tengo mucho dinero, además siempre vengo aquí con Tsukki, me gusta aquí – intentaba mantener la cordura, mientras ordenaba un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas_

_\- Tsukki, ¿eh?_

_\- ¿pasa algo con él?_

_\- nada, sólo me preguntaba, no sé ¿cuánto tiempo han sido amigos? – intentaba averiguar qué tipo de relación tenía con el rubio, después de todo necesitaba saber cuántos obstáculos tenía que quitar_

_\- lo conocí cuando estaba en primaria, unos chicos me estaban molestando y el llegó..._

_\- ¿y te salvo? – levantó una ceja el más alto_

_\- bueno – soltó una risa divertido cuando recordó ese momento – no exactamente, el sólo dijo "patético" con ese rostro burlón, sigo pensando que me lo dijo a mí al verme al borde del llanto – siguió riendo, llevando sus cosas mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas – pero realmente nos hablamos cuando quise ingresar al club de vóley_

_\- ¿desde siempre te ha gustado el voleibol?_

_\- no, es sólo que pensaba que ahí no me molestarían tanto como en los demás clubes, en ese tiempo no era muy bueno para defenderme solo, bueno no sabía cómo hacerlo del todo, y tampoco había nadie a quien pudiera contárselo_

_\- ¿tus padres?_

_\- mamá, – bajo la mirada con un aire triste – ella murió cuando yo tenía ocho, y papá siempre ha trabajado haciendo viajes así que pocas veces estaba en casa, después de lo de mi madre menos se presentaba, creo que es porque le recuerdo a ella – comentó nervioso mientras desenvolvía su comida – así que siempre estuve solo, hasta que conocí a Tsukki, claro. Él siempre ha sido asombroso y un gran amigo_

_\- ¿lo aprecias mucho?_

_\- demasiado, es importante para mí, es mi familia_

_\- ya veo – Yoshida sonrió más tranquilo, al saber cómo era que el pecoso veía al chico de lentes. Entonces antes de que el peliverde dejara atrás esa confianza que estaba teniendo con él, decidió enfrentarlo estratégicamente – mi familia está en Aomori y como trabajan, hasta ahora sólo he podido llamarles los fines de semana_

_\- pensé que te habías mudado con ellos_

_\- no es tan fácil cambiar de residencia, tienen trabajos estables ahí, pero los convencí para que me dejaran vivir aquí_

_\- ¿es por esa razón que me mencionaste? De la cual no me dijiste de qué se trataba_

_\- bueno no es como si pudiera soltártela, así como si nada, no soy tan descarado_

_\- oh... - sólo pudo emitir ese sonido, al imaginarse a donde iba la conversación, así que se encogió de hombros y miró a su comida ya sin mucho apetito_

_\- creo que ya es momento... – sonrió un poco y luego se acomodó en el respaldo – cuando tenía como doce años vine a visitar a mis tíos, no viven muy lejos de aquí. Así que ellos un día me llevaron a ver un partido de voleibol, mi primo estaba en el club, pero no era titular y yo pensaba en lo absurdo que era ir si él no jugaba, pero al estar ahí entendí porque me llevaba..._

_El pecoso, sólo se limitó a verlo sin decir nada._

_\- en la cancha, había alguien magnifico jugando, dando unos pases increíbles, la forma, la precisión y toda la confianza del equipo depositada en él. El deporte nunca había llamado mi atención, pero en cuanto lo vi quede prendado y quería hacer lo que él lograba_

_\- espera, no te referirás a – bueno, el castaño ya se lo había mencionado un día, que tenía ganas de volver a hablar con el armador de Aoba_

_\- sí – sonrió – Oikawa fue mi impulso para jugar_

_\- entonces ¿Por qué Karasuno?_

_\- mi plan original era ir a Kitagawa Daichi, donde él jugaba, pero obviamente mis padres no quisieron, y mudarme con mis tíos no era una opción, así que tuve que esperar. A veces venía a ver los partidos en los que él jugaba en preparatoria y me enojaba por no ser por lo menos un año más grande para poder pararme a su lado; así pasó hasta su primer partido contra ustedes, y ahí te vi_

_Yamaguchi se tensó, y volvió a bajar la mirada, pues sabía que ese no había sido un buen juego, ni para él ni para el equipo._

_\- la verdad es que me preguntaba él por qué te habían sacado, cuando desde donde yo estaba sentado podía notar como temblabas_

_El color en el rostro de Tadashi pasó de ser pálido a un rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a temblar y sus manos le sudaban horriblemente._

_\- fuiste pésimo, y lo vi como una mala estrategia – río un poco y luego suspiró – pero suponía que era tu primer partido, porque ninguno de tus compañeros te miraba disgustado. Qué valor el del entrenador_

_\- Yoshida, esto me está poniendo incomodo – confesó el pecoso en voz baja, pues hacia que toda la culpa que había sentido en ese momento regresará a él_

_\- lo siento, pero tengo que decírtelo; pues después, en su segundo partido yo iba con todas las ganas de apoyar a Oikawa, ya quería ver como por fin le ganaban a Shiratorizawa, aunque creo que eso jamás pasara. Perdón... yo no dejaba de verlo, obviamente porque sabía que el siguiente año estaría en el mismo equipo en el que él había estado. Pero algo inesperado paso, tú pasaste, entraste a la cancha con tanta entrega que no pude evitar mirarte, y quedar fascinado con cada uno de tus saques, de tus expresiones, de la forma en la que estabas orgulloso por lograrlo y fui feliz por esos puntos que conseguiste, que me olvidé de a quien estaba apoyando, mis ojos, aun cuando habías salido ya, no dejaban de mirarte. El partido acabo y yo seguía concentrado en ti, ahí supe que quería jugar a tu lado, defender tus jugadas, compartir tu felicidad, pero sobre todo verte aún más_

_El peliverde tenía la boca abierta sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser una broma, él no era capaz de causar tales sensaciones en las personas, nunca le habían mirado sólo a él, sentía una extraña felicidad recorrerle. Aún estaba temblando, pero no era por estar avergonzado sino porque estaba nervioso, por la manera en la que el castaño le estaba mirando, con tanto cariño, no podía evitar verle a los ojos, pues era como si estos le llamaran._

_\- por eso, decidí entrar a Karasuno, dejé todos mis planes atrás porque quería estar contigo Guchi_

_\- Yoshida yo... esto – empezó a mover los brazos, pensando en las palabras que debía decirle después de escucharlo – no sé..._

_\- oh Guchi, tranquilo. Mira, me enamore de ti desde ese momento, y sí, ya sabes que voy por lo que quiero; pero sé hacer las cosas, y no voy a presionarte, sino a enamorarte_

_\- o-oye no po-podríamos ser sólo amigos – atinó a decir, pues aún se empeñaba a escapar de la situación_

_\- podríamos, sí – valoraba el castaño – pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que me ames como yo lo hago y sé que lo voy a lograr_

_\- ¿cómo puedes tener tanta confianza?_

_\- porque estoy seguro de lo que siento_

_**☾** ****_

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tsukishima acompañaba a Yachi hasta su parada y se iba a su casa después de eso, había averiguado que ella realmente era inteligente, tenía algunos temas interesantes, no los mismos gustos ni las mismas opiniones, pero se podría sobrellevar una plática retroalimentativa. La rubia parecía menos nerviosa y él por su lado se mantenía en un estado neutro; había descubierto que no le desagradaba, aunque eso ya lo sabía, realmente no le causaba interés "romántico" ni es que fuera a tener la mejor amistad con ella, pero era pasable._

_Todo estaba perfectamente analizado, después de esa semana podía estar seguro que los argumentos de los demás, o lo que incluso Yamaguchi pensaba era incorrecto, podía liberarse de esa carga y ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Los exámenes estaban cerca y el pecoso podía volver a acompañarlo a casa, que todo volviera a la normalidad le tranquilizaba, aunque la manager no era molesta, algo, en toda la semana, estuvo estresándole y sentía que pronto iba a estallarle la cabeza, por eso volver a su tranquila rutina le hacía sentir a gusto._

_Por la mañana se encontró a Tadashi esperándole como siempre, y recibiéndolo con esa sonrisa tonta que sólo a él le quedaba bien. Algo parecía diferente en el pecoso, desde hace días lo había notado; su mirada tal vez, era difícil de decir, y podía ser sólo parte de su imaginación, pero cómo preguntarle, su amigo siempre era tan honesto con él que era más fácil darle algún consejo, y ahora no tenía nada._

_\- ¿Yamaguchi pasa algo?_

_\- ¿cómo que Tsukki?_

_\- si te estoy preguntando es para que me digas cualquier cosa que te suceda – desvió el rostro, intentando expresar desinterés_

_\- bueno – suspiró y bajó los hombros – es un poco difícil enseñarle a Hinata, a veces no me entiende y tengo que explicarle de muchas maneras, no sé cómo le haces para que te tome el hilo a la primera_

_\- te dije que no lo soportarías_

_\- serías un buen maestro sin duda_

_\- después de enseñarle a ese par me desisto de cualquier carrera en esa área – llevó las manos a sus bolsillos mientras ambos caminaban hasta la escuela_

_Ambos rieron pensando en el desgaste mental que el dúo les hacía pasar, pero al final no era tan malo el tiempo que pasaban con ellos, al menos encontraban material para divertirse._

_\- ¿Cómo va todo con Yachi?_

_\- genial_

_\- ¡oh! Vamos Tsukki, no te diré nada al respecto, sólo cuéntame que ha pasado – pues como habían acordado, el pecoso no se metería en el asunto, eso involucraba que no debía de enterarse de nada, pues cualquier mínima cosa le haría dar su opinión_

_\- no creo que haya necesidad de que la acompañe a casa más_

_\- eso qué quiere decir – levantó una ceja confundido_

_\- bueno, ya no tienes que enseñarles al enano y al rey, así que ellos pueden acompañarla sin ningún problema – que frustrante era hacer que su amigo lo captara, pues no quería hacerlo como tal_

_\- ¡Tsukki!_

_\- cállate Yamaguchi_

_\- ¿Tsukki le hiciste algo a Yachi? – lo miró un poco enfadado_

_\- no dejes que tu imaginación se vaya muy lejos, sólo ya no hay razón para que la acompañe_

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_El rubio rodo los ojos, preguntándose dónde había quedado la perfecta manera del pecoso de saber lo que estaba pensando sin la necesidad de decirle._

_\- no es obvio_

_\- ¿es enserio?_

_\- te lo dije hasta el cansancio, sólo eran ideas suyas_

_\- ¿de quiénes?_

_\- de todos ustedes_

_\- ¿estás seguro?_

_\- Yamaguchi basta, ya me hiciste pasar por todo esto para nada, no sigas insistiendo y por fin olvida el tema_

_Tadashi frunció los labios, no muy convencido, así que se quedó estudiando el rostro del contrario, esperando poder encontrar una respuesta más concreta en él._

_\- deja de acribillarme de esa manera_

_\- lo siento Tsukki – ladeó el rostro resignándose – es sólo que estaba convencido_

_\- seguramente sólo estas molesto porque te equivocaste_

_\- ¡Tsukki! Esto es malo, ¿desde cuándo se supone que me cuesta entenderte?_

_\- no te alteres – negó con la cabeza, a él también le parecía extraño, pero era algo que podía solucionarse, o tal vez era momentáneo, ya pasaría_

_\- ¿qué se supone que haré ahora? – realmente no podía calmarse eso le preocupaba_

_\- no se va a acabar el mundo Yamaguchi, además dije que iba a poner de mi parte ¿no? Puede que sea el momento – intentó alentar el rubio lo mejor que pudo, porque viendo el rostro del contrario le hacía pensar que iba a morir en cualquier momento si seguía pensando en ello como un laberinto sin salida_

_\- Tsukki – respondió con una voz chillona, y se lanzó en un caprichoso abrazo hacia el más alto – sin duda eres el mejor – intentaba contener las lágrimas y el labio le temblaba_

_\- ya basta Yamaguchi – desvió la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, pues estaban en medio de la calle, en una escena como esa, era demasiado – quítate_

_\- lo siento Tsukki – respondió con una sonrisa, ya más tranquilo, y así finalmente le soltó_

_Las clases fueron normales, y Yamaguchi tuvo tiempo en el receso para decirle al peli naranja que ya no había necesidad de quedarse más a estudiar, que cualquier duda que tuviera podía preguntársela pero que estaba técnicamente listo y que sin duda aprobaría los exámenes. Eso hizo que Hinata estuviera un poco más a gusto, y se alegraba al pensar que iría a Tokio sin ningún contratiempo._

_Durante los entrenamientos el peliverde parecía más extraño que nunca, era por eso que pensaba que realmente estaba sucediendo algo con respecto a su mejor amigo, y ahora entendía el porqué de la alusión al vidrió borroso, porque no tenía claro lo que estaba pasado, aunque estuviera frente a sus ojos._

_Pensó una vez más Tsukishima, que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, y lo que fuera que estaba envolviendo al pecoso desaparecería pronto, claro no es como si éste pudiera ocultarle algo por siempre, ya que todo se lo terminaba contando de alguna u otra forma, así que contaba con eso._

_Pero al final del día, se dio cuenta que en esas dos semanas las cosas habían cambiado, y al parecer serían para mal, al menos desde su punto de vista. En ese momento traía el ceño fruncido, y unas ganas enormes de ponerse los audífonos de no ser porque el pecoso estaba a su lado, lo hubiera hecho._

_\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

_\- bueno, le prometí que lo acompañaría a casa – bajó la cabeza el peliverde al no poderse enfrentar a su amigo_

_\- y no pudiste hacer un comentario sobre esto – miró al contrario con suma seriedad, quien caminaba a su lado y el castaño un par de pasos atrás_

_\- lo siento Tsukki, es que no sabía cómo decírtelo; sé que no te agrada, pero no es que pudiera romper mi promesa, así como si nada – jugaba con sus dedos, aun sin verlo a la cara_

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?_

_\- no estoy seguro – dirigió una rápida mirada hacia atrás, obviamente no le estaba contando la verdadera razón, pero no sabía realmente como decirle_

_\- es suficiente, yo me largo_

_\- Tsuk... - el peliverde suspiró, pues no podía exigirle de más a su amigo, además el problema que significaba Yoshida era más grande de lo que creía_

_Así Tsukishima se marchó sin decir nada más; después de todo estaban cerca de la zona donde se separaban, y la estación quedaba un poco más lejos; olvidándose de que las cosas podrían ser igual que antes, al menos hasta que esa salamandra dejara de absorber a Tadashi todo el tiempo, desde que había regresado del viaje, y se había encontrado con él de inmediato le cayó en la punta del hígado. Su aire de superioridad le molestaba, el hecho de que fuera bueno en el vóley le fastidiaba, y que así de la nada intentara volverse cercano al pecoso, y que poco a poco lo fuera consiguiendo acababa lentamente con su autocontrol._


End file.
